Decent Into Hell
by AnGelFacE S2
Summary: I wanted to tell him no, that I don't want to be left here by myself. I hate being alone. I wanted him to hold my hand and whisper comforting words to me. Insead I smiled and told him "Yeah; I'll be fine"  Becker/OC Matt/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** So I've decided to write a 'Primeval' story! I've fallen in love with the show after watching it a few times!  
Please excuse me if I've messed anything up! All comments are appreciated.  
Hope you enjoy! 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything/one except for anything/one you don't recognise from the show. 

**Chapter 1:-****  
Misery Business.**

"Alright; on my say so" Captain Becker's voice cracked though the ear piece which was seated in my left ear. A gun steady in my right hand which was pointed at the door.  
I took a few deep breaths in; trying to ignore the pounding of my heart as I continued to breathe in.  
It was almost like a mantra. 

Breathe in. 

Breathe out. 

Breathe in. 

Breathe out. 

"Go!" His voice suddenly broke through my reverie as I placed my hand on the door handle and pulled the heavy steel door towards me. I entered cautiously with my gun pointed in front of me; My eyes sweeping the darkened near abandoned warehouse. I could see two others of the team silently sweeping the room; their positions the same as my own. 

Captain Becker and Abby Maitland looked over at me and nodded as I continued to search for my target.  
"Anything?" Abby called out to me as I walked over to her. I allowed my gun to fall to my side. 

I shook my head and looked at the blonde woman "Nada. Maybe Connor got it wrong?" I suggested as Becker walked back over to us. 

"Whatever was here isn't any more" The taller, dark haired man said to us as his own gun slackened in his grip. 

I turned to the bleach blonde woman whom I was standing next too "Or maybe it wasn't here to begin with?" I continued with my negativity as I once again looked around.  
My eyes narrowed as I saw a shadow cross the wall quickly "Or not" I mumbled as I once again rose my gun and edge closer to where the shadow had moved too. 

I could feel my team mates behind me as I continued to walk closer and closer to the offending beast "Here creature, creature, creature" I called out softly.  
Closer and closer I came to, what I now see, was what looked like a more mangy hyena.  
My gun was pointing directly at it in case it suddenly attacked me "Tranquillizer?" I offered as Becker came to stand next to me. 

"Yep" Abby answered as she moved to shoot it with what looked like a large tranquillizer gun. 

I watched, almost in slow motion, as the creature suddenly shot up; quickly scratching at my leg. Pain shot through it as I fell; blood quickly drenching my dark blue jeans. 

"Ooh, I'm down" I called out as Becker and Abby quickly moved back from the creature. It had now left me alone, which I was thoroughly grateful for; and now edging towards my friends "Shoot it" I hissed as another wave of pain overcame me. 

Two loud gunshots echoed throughout the building, then it all went silent.  
All I could hear was my own heavy breathing as I allowed my head to fall back onto the cold concrete.  
Footsteps came nearer as I opened my eyes and saw Becker standing above me "You okay?" He asked. 

I nodded and sat up; taking Abby's hand which was being offered "Cheers" I went to stand on my bad leg but immediately collapsed,grateful that Abby's and Becker's arms were now holding me up. 

"Put your arm around my shoulder" He ordered as He placed his own arm around my waist. I did has he said and then ordered me to place my weight on him. 

Abby looked at me with a small smile "I'll call the other's to help me clean this up. You get to the hospital and cleaned up" She said in a soft voice as I nodded.  
Becker led me towards the SUV and pulled open the passenger side door for me. I smiled warmly and put my seatbelt on; trying to ignore the flowing blood which was most likely dripping onto the carpet. 

Okay; so you're probably sitting there thinking 'WTF?'; so I'm going to tell you a little about me and what I do.  
My name's Myra Kelson. I'm twenty, have dark brown hair, grey/blue eyes and around 5'5". 

I work at a place called the 'ARC', meaning the 'Anomaly Research Center'; in other words; I work for the government.  
Anomalies are more or less earthquakes in time which brag through things from either the past or the future which threaten our time. And it's more or less our job to clean up what comes though it. The small hyena thing which just came though and mauled my leg; that came from over 2 million years in the past. 

There's about eight of us on the team; Jess Parker, Matt Anderson, James Lester, Connor Temple, Philip Burton, Abby Maitland, Captain Becker, and me.  
Although, Lester's more of the boss dude then anything. He gives out the orders to us. 

Abby's my best friend in the place; the only girl I really get along with, the only one I can tell anything too. Such as my crush on Captain Becker. Well, not so much a crush, more like an obsession. Sad, I know.  
You ask why I don't do anything about it; two words.

Jess Parker. 

She's also pining for the captain's affections. I can't really compete with her though. She's beautiful in an innocent kind of way. She's always happy to help, rarely looses her temper with anyone, and she's so nice.

And then there's me. I'm the girl who'll loose her temper with people at the drop of a hat, people have told me I'm nice, but if you had a choice between her and me; trust me, you'd pick her. 

Besides; it doesn't really seem like the right thing to do. Telling your friend/partner that you like him. It'll probably not only ruin a friendship you'd protect with your life, but it'll also make a partnership awkward.

So I kinda just admire him from the distance. Admire the way his black shirt clings to his muscles, the way his hair sometimes falls into his eyes, the way he cares when I get myself hurt cause of my own stupidity. 

I think it's because I'm the youngest and he feels responsible, yet Abby thinks it's something completely different. 

"You're gonna be alright by yourself?" Becker asks me as I lay in the white bed; my wounds now bandaged and pain killer now pumping though my blood.  
I wanted to tell him that no, I don't want to be left here by myself, that I hate being alone. That I want him to stay with me holding my hand and whispering words of comfort to me. I knew it was never going to happen, so I just reply with a smile and a "Yeah. I'll be fine. Just remind someone to pick me up tomorrow morning" 

Becker smiles and ruffles my hair slightly before leaving the room.  
My own smile fades as I sink lower into the bed; closing my eyes, I hope to get some sleep.

**Author's note:** So please tell me how I went with this! Comments are appreciated,as with constructive criticism; flames will be deleted and ignored. 

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter; do tell if you want more. xox


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thank you so so much to _Ruthibobs, Penny_ and _MissGracieKathy_ for the reviews! They mean so much to me!

**Disclaimer:** I'm still not really owning much here. -_-

**Chapter 2:-  
Over and Over again.**

"Welcome back!". Is the first words I hear when I walk back into the office on September 21st. Almost four weeks since my meeting with the freaky hyena.

Before I even get a chance to look around for the source of the greeting; I'm being embraced from the side by Connor Temple. One of my first friends in this place. He's the one I go to when I want a good laugh about something or when I'm down in the dumps.  
I'd never go to him about guy problems though; especially my current one. Especially since I know that he'd be the first one to run off and tell Becker about my little crush.

"Hi Connor" I laugh as he breaks away from me and stands directly in my line of sight "How's life?" I ask as we both start to walk towards the operation room. Me more slower then Connor due to my slight limp.

"Same as it was last night" He replies as you walk up the two flights of stairs. He pauses before he reaches the top and looks at you; concern flashing in his eyes "Are you _sure_ you should be back here so soon My? I'm positive if you ask for a bit more time off you'd get it" He said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I can't help but roll my eyes; did I also mention that Connor likes to think of himself as my big brother? Like I totally need another one of those. Insert sarcasm here.  
"Connor. If I stay at Mum's for one more day; you'll have a homicide on your hands. I mean, I love the woman to death; but she's way too fussy" We both continue back up the stairs as we walk towards the main room.

"She's just looking out for her only daughter My" Connor smirks as we push open the doors.  
I see Becker and Abby looking over Jess' shoulder at the computer screen in front of them.

They both turn to see who had entered the room when Abby's face broke into a large grin "It's so good to have you back! I was going crazy around here without you" She said as she gave me an almost bone crushing hug.

I hugged the blonde girl back and turned to Becker "You don't expect me to hug you do you?" I asked in a joking tone as he lets a small smile cross his face.

"God no" He replies as he nods once at me "Good to have you back Myra"  
I nod back at him and turn to Jess; noticing the confused glances she kept shooting the two of us. I kept forgetting that she hadn't really been here long enough to know about my feelings for Becker. Nor did she really know what kind of friendship we both have.

"Jess" I nod in politeness as Jess smiles back and turns to the computer; typing furiously at the keyboard.  
Abby rose an eyebrow at me and gave a questioning glance; I just shrug my shoulder and walked over to the computers.

"There's an anomaly down near Cannon Row. Take the A3212 and it should get you there the fastest. It's a low populated area so it should be okay" Jess explained as Becker turned to smile at us.

"Ready to get back out there Myra?" He asked me as we started to leave the room.  
I looked over my shoulder at him to see that he was standing closer then I thought. I tried to calm down the beating of my chest as I nodded and smiled "Oh yeah. Of course I am" I winked at him before jogging to catch up with Abby and Connor, ignoring the slightly painful twinge in my leg.

* * *

"Myra; you're with me. Abby, you and Connor block off the other end of the street. Make sure no one gets in or out" He ordered as another car containing Danny "Danny" Becker shouted "You go with Abby and Connor"

Danny looked at Becker and said "What about you and My?"

"We'll be fine" Becker said as Danny nodded and followed his two colleagues out towards the other end of the street.

I turned to look at the Anomaly. I've always wondered what it would be like to go though one. Everyone except me had been though one. It was kinda unfair.  
I looked over at Becker who was loading up a tranquillizer gun and walked over to him; wincing as my leg turned the wrong way. Becker seemed to notice because he narrowed his eyebrows "Are you sure you should be back so soon?"

"God you sound like Connor" I mumbled as I leaned against the car; my handgun twirling in my hand "look; I'll tell you what I told him. I'm fine. I'm always bloody fine!" I exclaimed, earning some looks from the SAS soldiers. I glared at them which they looked away from.

Becker sighed and closed the boot of the SUV "I'm just trying to look out for you Myra" He retorted as we both started to walk towards the anomaly.

"Yeah, because you care _so_ much about my well being. I realise I'm the youngest Becker; but I'm not bloody incompetent. You're been treating me like a child since you first came here! I understand that I may not know how to fight like the rest of them, or-or not understand some of the techno jargen Connor likes to use. But I'm just as good as anyone else on the damn team. So just stop treating me like I'm fragile" Jesus; where the hell did that all come from? It was like I just had a serious case of word vomit. Oh; I wonder if I'm going to get fired now because of it...Crap.

Becker nodded once; telling me that he understood what I was saying and, without another word, he walked over to where a man was about to close the anomaly.  
I think that was the worst part of it all actually. The fact that he didn't say anything. He just turned around and walked away. Not yell at me, not loose his temper. Just gave me an indescribable look and a nod. I let out a small breath and followed the same path Becker took not moments before.

I watched as the anomaly shrunk in size. I blew out a breath and looked over as Danny walked over to me.  
"Hey" I smiled at him as I leaned against a brick wall; watching as Becker started to give orders to some soldiers.  
"Hi. What're you doing over here; I thought you'd be amongst the action" Danny stated; leaning next to me.

I gave a small shrug of my shoulder and turned to look at him; my hair blowing into my face as a large gust of wind blew in our direction "I've been sidelined. The ref says I'm not allowed to play on the field with an injury" I said absentmindedly.

Danny gave a full laugh "Been playing football My?"  
I gave another shrug "I went to a match with some friends last Saturday. Villa versus Sheffield" I explained. I watched as Connor and Abby walked over.

"Ready to head back?" Abby asked as she looped her arm through mine.

I pushed myself off the wall and walked towards the cars "Action man!" I called out to Becker who turned around "Coming? We're heading off"

He shouted to wait for a minute and turned back to his men. I turned to Danny who was looking around at the scene.  
"So what're you doing tonight?" He asked me suddenly.

The question caught me by surprise. I'd barely known this guy for three months and he was already asking me something like this "Erm, heading out to some clubs with my cousin" I said, raising an eyebrow.

At this point, Becker jogged over to us and motioned for us to go.  
"Just wondering whether you wanted to go out for a drink; but since you're going out...maybe some other time?" He sounded hopeful.

I knew I probably don't have a chance in hell with the real person I'd want to go out with; so instead I nodded and said "Yeah. Sounds good" I smiled as Danny smiled back.

Abby squeezed my arm tighter and when I looked back over at Becker, his face was stony and jaw was set. I wonder what the hell his problem was.

* * *

When we all arrived back at the office; Becker still not saying anything to me, I decided to follow him into the locker room. My blood was rushing in my ears as I entered the room about five minutes after he did.

I searched the rows of lockers trying to find where he was; I finally found him though, sitting on one of the wooden benches. His head was resting in the open palms of his hands. I stood there awkwardly for a few moments. What the hell was I even doing there? I don't even know what I want to say to him. I don't even know what I could say to him even if I wanted to try. Swallowing the small lump in my throat, I walked over to him and sat down; placing my hands in my lap nervously.  
"I'm sorry" I said in a quiet tone.

I noticed his shoulders tense ever so slightly before relaxing again; his demeanour changed; so I assumed he was listening to whatever I had to say. Taking a deep breath in; I looked over at him "I-I didn't mean to offend you if I did. It's just that..." I paused here; I have no idea what to say. I suppose the truth would be a good thing "...I hate being the youngest. Everyone treats me like I'm breakable and like I can't look after myself. I know that you all mean well, but I hate it. I feel like I have to prove myself to everyone...prove myself to you" I finished in a quiet tone.

His head suddenly whipped around to look at me "Why do you think you have to prove yourself to me?" He asked, his voice sounding genuinely confused.

I gave a small shrug "I feel that I need your approval for everything that I do. Every mission we go on, I feel like I need your approval to accept it. I don't know why so don't ask" I laughed a nervous laugh as Becker placed a hand on my knee; giving it a slight squeeze.

"You don't have to prove yourself to me My. You're a brilliant out in the field. And the only reason that I feel the need to protect you is because..." He drifted off and allowed his hand to slide from my knee. I kinda missed the warmth. "...because I don't want another friend to die" He finished.

I smiled grimly as I nodded "I'm not planning on dying any time soon" I said as I looked at my watch "But I think I will be dying if I don't get a move on" I jumped up from the bench as I remembered that I was supposed to meet up with my cousin for a night out at the clubs.

"Where're you going?" Becker asked as he also stood up.

I turned around and smiled "Clubbing. With the cousin. Don't know why; I don't even like clubbing" I realised as I looked to my right, my hands firmly on my hips.

Becker chuckled "Have a good night" He said as I headed towards the door.  
"If I don't get kidnapped by some strange guy" I shuddered at the thought.

"Trust me; they'd bring you back" He retorted as he pulled his locker open.

"Goodnight Becker" I called out.

"Goodnight Myra" He replied as I walked out of the locker rooms. Feeling happier then I had in a while.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Blimey! Thank you so much to _Amythyst Society, SerenityLux, Ruthibobs, WithLove1223_ and _PrimevalFan32_. Your reviews mean so much! You guys are brilliant!

So here's the next chapter for you all!

**Chapter 3:-****  
Overcome.  
**

I walked into the office the next morning; my ears still ringing; my head hurting more then I ever thought possible; someone's number in permanent marker on my arm; my stomach feeling like it's about to up haul my breakfast with every movement I took. Yeah; I was a real partier.  
"What's in the bag Myra?" Connor asks as I throw the brown paper back onto the table.

"Mexicans" I dryly retorted as I pulled it open and pull out various pain killers and pep pills.

Becker snorted while Connor nodded "I like how that answer came straight away. I believe that" He smiled as he picked up one of the packets which I had now sprawled out on the counter "Late night?" He asked, flipping the packet over to read it.

"Or early morning. Really depends on how you look at it" I winced as I slid into the chair. Note to self; never go out with your over hyperactive alcoholic cousin on a work night.

Becker laughed "Shouldn't be out on a school night" He picked up my arm and I tried to ignore the tingling on my skin "Adam McCluskey" He read. He pulled a face and allowed my arm to drop back on to the table "Good night?"

I glared at him as I folded my arms on the table and rested my head against them "Wake me up when we have a call out" I mumbled as I closed my eyes.  
I was loving the peace and quiet, the numbness of my headache coinciding with my eyes being closed.  
Well, that was until someone slammed a large pile of files beside me.

I almost jumped a mile when my head shot up. Lester stood above me with a scornful look on his face "Is there a reason as to _why_ you're asleep on the table?" He asked; his hands resting on the table beside my head.

My eyes widened as I bit my lower lip "No sir" I mumbled; standing up and packing away my variable medication "I'll just um...go see if anyone needs any help with um...anything" I went to walk out the door before Lester pulled me back with his voice.

"Oh,and Myra" He waited until I turned around before he continued "If you ever come to work in this state again; you won't have a job to come too. Understood?"

"Perfectly" I nodded as I walked out of the room; a pitiful look on my face.

I bumped into Jess on the way to the ADD room a smiled tightly at her "Ooh, I know that look" She stated "Rough night?" She asked as she clutched the file she was holding tighter to her chest.

"Roughest. I don't really remember much. All I remember is waking up in a deep green room with this guy with blue and pink hair next to me" I tried to swallow but found that I couldn't due to a dry throat "I need some water" I went to move past her but she placed her hand on my upper arm.

"I'll make sure Becker and the other's leave you alone if you want to catch forty winks in the ADD" She smiled at me. How the hell am I supposed to hate her when she keeps doing things like this for me?

"I'll be right, thanks Jess" I said as I moved past her and up to where there was a water cooler.

I filled up a cup and drank it in one sitting. After around ten minutes and about six cups of water, I decided it was time to do some work.  
"Damn it; now I'm gonna have to pee all day" I mumbled as I walked towards the toilets.

* * *

"Damn it!" I shouted as I slapped the computer screen in front of me.  
Jess looked over at me wit a curious expression and walked over to me "Everything okay?" She asked cautiously. I'm assuming it's because I'm in such a foul mood. Well, it's what happens when you're told that you're not allowed out onto the field because you're a safety hazard. Tripping over the third stair does not count as a safety hazard; especially if you fall into a certain captain's arms each time.

"No! The frigging computer's frozen!" I exclaimed as I once again slapped the computer in front of me.  
Jess grabbed my wrist to stop me from hitting it again "Why don't you just reboot it instead of slapping it?" She suggested.

I rose an eyebrow "You want me to kick it?" I stood up slowly, my eyebrow still risen "If you insi-" I was cut off by Jess shaking her head.

"No, no, no. I mean turning it on and off" She laughed. I'm assuming it's because of my incompetence. Hey, I'd laugh at that too if I wasn't embarrassed.

I mentally scoffed at myself as I nodded and sat back down "Yeah; right. Gotcha" I said as I turned the computer off and on.

Jess walked back to her own computer and all was quiet until Jess asked "Do you know if Becker's seeing anyone?"  
I turned around to face her, and, upon seeing her face being completely serious; I'm going to assume it was a serious question. I have half a mind to tell her that he is, just to be a cow. But I couldn't bring myself to say so "Not that I know of" I mean, after all; why would he want to date a girl who thinks rebooting is kicking the computer.

Jess smiled and turned back to her computer "Do you think he'd like to go out for a drink or something?"  
I shook my head; trying to get rid of the sinking feeling I felt in my stomach at the thought of Jess and Becker dating "Sure" I said shortly.

I hate this feeling. God do I hate it. It's almost like I can't function properly when he's not around; it's like I physically need him around me.  
Yet, stupid me, I can't even bite the bullet and tell him how I feel. He deserves someone like Jess; someone who can actually gather up the courage to ask him out.

"Hey Alcho" And there's the man of the moment himself.

"Eat me" I reply as I log into my server. I tried to ignore the chattering behind me; I knew by the tone of Jess' voice that she was asking Becker out for a drink.

I quickly moved out of the ADD; deciding that I'd prefer not to hear Becker accept Jess' invitation.  
"Come on" I hear someone behind me shout.

I turn around to see Danny walking towards me; "You're needed out on the field today My"  
Silently; I thanked whoever was listening for the anomaly "What is it?" I called out as Danny walked in front of me.

"Marasuchus" Danny replied.

My eyes widened "Seriously? Like from the middle Triassic period?" I asked; smirking as Danny looked at me with a confused look. As if he was questioning where I know this stuff from.

"When I get bored I look up names of dinosaurs on wikipedia" At this time Becker and Abby walked into the garage "It makes me look smarter"

Abby looked at me "What does?" She asked.

"Knowing small, pointless things. Just enough to scare people anyway" I smiled as I climbed into the car and waited for Danny to start the car.

* * *

"You know; once, just once I'd like to rock up to one of these things and find a creature that _doesn't_ want to maul my face off" I commented to Becker as we both hid behind a large pillar. I held my gun up as I peeked around the concrete slab.

Becker looked at me "You're very sarcastic when you're hung over you know that?"  
"It's been said once or twice. Once when I was in college. I woke up in the middle of the hallway with satanic symbols drawn on my face. Try explaining that one to your Christian grandmother" I stated as I looked back at him.

"Didn't live with your Mum?" He asked, also looking out behind the pillar.

I swallowed deeply; not knowing if I wanted him to know about the most painful part of my childhood. The reason why I wanted to do the things I'm doing now "Um, no. Not until I was seventeen did I move back in with my Mum" I said. I know he wanted to question me further because he had that look in his eyes. The one which said he wanted to interrogate me.

There was a window of opportunity to get out of my current situation when a stack of boxes were knocked over and the creature ran towards them.  
I quickly ran out behind the pillar and rose the gun to shoot the creature. Taking a deep breath in; I pulled the trigger. A tranquillizer dart shot from the end and into the creature's back.

"Sucks to be him" I mumbled as it fell over. I walked over to it and crouched next to it; Abby, Danny and Becker doing the same "It's a shame really. He was cute" I said as I stood back up "I'll leave it to you three to transport it yeah?" I quickly went back outside and allowed the contents of my stomach to be emptied.

I really need a holiday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Thanks heaps too _MissGracieKathy_ for the review! xx

**Chapter 4:-  
****Breathe.**

"Stop mocking me!" I exclaimed to Connor who was throwing a ball up and down in his hands.  
It was one of those ridiculously boring Wednesdays. Those ones where you swear the hands on the clock are going backwards.  
There had been no anomalies, no sign of anything out of the ordinary around London; so while Abby was wondering around...somewhere, Jess was in the ADD, Becker was in the armoury, and Connor and me were in the lab, discussing the feel of days so to speak.

"How can days have 'feels' to them?" Connor asked, once again throwing the ball up and catching it again. I had all the right to catch it for him and throw it; it's awfully distracting.

"Easy. Mondays are all like 'Blah blah, I have Mondayitis, I've had a drunken booze up weekend and ended up in a car yard in Surrey-" I was interrupted when Connor said;

"Not every one has your experiences My"

Shooting a glare at him, I continued on "-_Tuesdays_" I emphasized "Are like, 'oh, God, it's only Tuesday, the weeks gonna go on forever and ever. I'm gonna hit menopause before I get out of here etcetera'. With me so far?"

Connor looked confused for a moment before nodding slowly "I think so"

I nodded "Right. Now; Wednesdays are all 'Shit, it's only half way through the week. As soon as this days done it's downhill for the rest of the week" I carried on, I felt a person behind me and smiled when I saw Becker leaning against the door frame.

"Continue" He motioned with his hands.

I smiled and turned back to Connor "Right where was I?"

"Thursday" He stated.

I clicked my fingers "Right. Thursdays are like the whole excitable kinda day because you've only got one more day left until Friday, meaning the weekend's just around the corner. Leaving me with the most glorious day of the week; Friday!"

Becker moved further into the room and said "Is it because you can get as drunk as you want without worrying about work the next day?" He knows me too well.

"Indeed it is. Now for the conclusion of my findings" I took on a more professional tone as I stood from my seat "Tuesdays, I have realised, have no feeling to them"

The two men stared blankly at me; "What?" Connor asked.

"Tuesdays are the most pointless day of the week. It belongs _nowhere_" I continued.

Becker nodded "Right" He drawled out "Well if you're finished being strange; I have a job for you" He turned to me.

Connor snorted "If you're waiting for that you'll be waiting a while" He mumbled, obviously thinking I couldn't hear him.  
I grabbed the ball while it was up in the air and threw it as hard as I could into his leg; leaving him holding his leg in pain. I left with Becker and a smile on my face.

"So what's the job captain?" I asked, noticing that we were walking towards the armoury.

Becker looked over at me with a small smile touching his lips "You need brushing up on your gun skills"  
I snorted "I can shoot you. What other skills do I need?" I continued to walk; his hand brushing my arm every now and again.

"You can shoot _at_ me. I doubt you'd actually hit with your skills" Becker continued as he pushed open the doors to the large room.

I narrowed my eyes at him before walking over to the table with numerous guns laying upon it "Wanna test that theory?" I smiled sweetly as I picked one up and spun it around my finger.  
"Wanna act professionally for a moment?" He asked, grabbing the gun from my hand and placing it back down onto the table.

"So what are your plans for the weekend anyway?" He asked me as he started loading clips into the several guns he had set out for us.

I gave a small shrug of the shoulder as I watched him. What was I going to do this weekend? Probably sit at home in my pyjama's eating chocolate and cream cake while watching the Emmerdale omnibus and wondering why the hell I'm still single "Probably slumming it out. How about you?"

Becker shrugged "Jess asked me out for a drink" And there it was. The statement which follows will either make or break my life.

"Are you gonna go?" I asked, curiosity not being a part of it. I just wanna see if I have to go upstairs and pistol whip the cow.

"Don't know yet. Let's just see how the rest of the week goes first" He handed me a pistol and asked me to fire it at some targets.  
I pretended it was Jess and, surprisingly, I hit the target every time.

* * *

"Reckon they've shagged yet?" I asked an equally bored Abby as we sat on the ramp of the ARC, both eating sandwiches which were meant for our lunch.

With a mouth full of food, Abby looked over at me "Who?"  
"Who'd you think? Becker and Jess? I mean, I see the way she looks at him" I stated, taking a bite of my salad sandwich. I'm trying (And failing) to watch my weight.

Abby rose an eyebrow "The same way you look at him? Like you're about to jump him at any moment?" She laughed as I smirked and leaned back on my elbows.  
"I'll tell ya, if I was sexually deprived, I'd probably have jumped him already" I stated; it's was a statement. It's true. I really really would have.

Abby snorted loudly before breaking into a loud burst of laughter "Has anyone ever told you that you're really funny?" She asked once the laughter had subsided.

I looked up at the roof "We need a skylight. Reckon Lester would give us one?"  
"Only if you'd pay" Abby replied as she looked at her watch "I'd better go finish some paperwork. You should do the same" She stood up and held her hand out for me.

"I would. But I have a dinosaur to tame" I mocked as I started to walk backwards down the ramp.  
Abby laughed and waved "Have fun with that" She commented.

Rolling my eyes, I replied with a dejected "Aye"

I started to walk back towards the labs when a woman with long blonde hair came running over to me "Miss Kelson. We have a lady out the front asking for you" She explained.

I narrowed my eyes; who the hell would be asking for me? I never get visitors, even if I did they wouldn't come here "Did they say who it was?" I asked, following her towards the doors which led to the reception.

"Just that it was urgent" The woman stated as we walked through two more corridors before coming out the front into reception. I felt my stomach drop as I saw the familiar black haired woman standing before me "Mum?" I asked, almost disbelieving that she was there.

The woman turned around with a large black eye and tears falling down her cheeks. I felt the anger boiling up inside me; I walked over to her and inspected her face "Wh-" I felt my voice cracking "Who did this Mum? Was it him?" I asked, letting my hand fall to my side.

She looked down and I knew; I knew that it was him "Jesus Christ Mum, he's starting it again? Why? No, scratch that, why is he out?" I asked furiously.

"I-I told the judge that he could stay at my house if he's put on bail" She said weakly.

I let out a growl of anger as I punched the wall. I saw her flinch and automatically felt bad "I'm sorry Mum" I walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her. She lent into my embrace and started crying "He's my son. What am I supposed to do. Leave him out on the streets? He's your brother. He's your blood too Myra" She continued.

I couldn't help but feel a surge of anger at my older brother. Older by ten years. He was the kind of son to beat his mother if it meant getting money for his next hit. It's so stupid because he was clean; he was clean for three whole years before he went to jail for something as stupid as unpaid traffic fines. And then wham, when he came out he was hooked again. He had changed so much, he's someone I don't even recognise anymore.

"Mum. I'm going to tell my boss that I'm taking the rest of the day off yeah, and then we're gonna get your stuff from your house and take it to mine. You'll stay there until we find something more permanent" I said, gently peeling her away from me and placing her on a chair "I'll be right back yeah" I turned on my heel and walked back the way I came. Swallowing the tears I felt building in my eyes.

"Myra. Come on, we have a call out" I heard Becker shout from somewhere above me.  
I looked up and saw him standing on the next landing; shaking my head, I swallowed and tried to give him a smile "I can't. I've got something I need to do. I'm gonna see if I can take the rest of the day off" I called up to him.

I could see his face change into one of concern "Is everything alright?"

I nodded "Yeah. Fine. I'll just catch you tomorrow maybe" I went to walk up to Lester's office before Becker's voice brought me back "You call if you need anything alright?"

"Thanks" I smiled and continued to walk up to Lester's office.

* * *

"Why'd you help him Mum?" I asked quietly as soon as we were settled in my apartment. A glass of wine in Mum's hand while I stuck with a cup of green tea. Very Earthly of me, I know; "You know what he does"

Mum took a sip of her wine and placed it back on to the glass table "He's my son. Like I said before" She looked down at her folded hands "He's not a bad person Myra. He's just misunderstood. He had a bad childhoo-" I couldn't let her finish that sentence.

"_He_ had a bad childhood? Jesus Mum, look at mine! Look what happened to me as a kid! Okay, I'm a little twisted in the mind yeah, but I'm doing something with my life. I'm not taking drugs and beating the crap out of my Mum!" I shouted at her as I stood up. I was defiantly going to need some sort of alcoholic beverage tonight.

Mum also stood up, walking around the counter to face me "You think you've gotten the moral high ground here Myra? Huh? Don't think I don't remember what you used to do as a kid. Get drunk, sleep around. Yeah, that's the spirit, block out all those bad memories, all those bad feelings one shag at a time! Doubt things have changed there much though" She spat at me.

I felt the tears in my eyes, as I looked down. It's horrible because I know it's true. That's exactly what I do. No one knows why; they just know that I do it. My job, shooting things, drinking and sleeping around. The four things which help me deal with the pain of knowing what happened. They stop me remembering what happened "Get some sleep Mum. It's late. You can have my room. I doubt I'll be sleeping much tonight" I replied in a monotoned voice.

My Mum just nodded and left me to my kitchen. I picked up the nearest wine glass and threw it as hard as I could at the white wall. Red wine trickled down it as I slid down the wall and did the one thing I haven't done in five years; I cried.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Thanks heaps to _dittzybuttercup_ for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying this.

**Chapter five:-**

**Never A Clean Break; No One Here To Save Me.  
**

I almost didn't want to wake the next morning. I haven't felt this way in years. Like I'm useless. I feel like I'm fifteen. It's a horrible feeling that I wish I never had to re-live. But here I am, five years later, re-living it.  
The couch is a horrid place to sleep; I never really want to sleep there again; the blanket did nothing to cover up from the cold. I wouldn't be surprised if I got hypothermia to be honest.

Maybe I should write a book for future generations. I'll call it 'Things you shouldn't do in life if you don't want to live a miserable existence'. I think the first thing would be that when your mother told you that you were going to gran's house when you were six; you probably shouldn't have believe her.  
I could hear shuffling in the next room; great, the wicked witch of the west is waking. I wonder if she'll also melt if I throw table salt on her. I should try that sometime.

"Morning sweetheart".

Don't hit her, don't hit her, don't hit her, don't hit her, don't hit her "Morning Mum. Good sleep?" Don't hit her, don't hit her, don't hit her. Oh, god someone knocked on the door.

Still in yesterday's attire of skinny jeans and a singlet, I walked over to the door and pulled it open; immediately wishing I didn't.  
Stood on the other side of the door ladies and gentlemen, is Captain Becker.  
"Becker, hi. Um...Wasn't really expecting you" I stuttered, I didn't even realise he knew where I lived. Well, this guys chock full of surprises.

"Just wondering if you were alright? You looked pretty out of it when you left yesterday" He continued. He was standing there in all his might; I wonder if he has Jess was waiting for him somewhere.

I nodded; suddenly remembering his question "Yeah. I'm fine. Now. Um, don't you have captaining to do or something at work?" I asked, I hope he doesn't realise that I don't want him here at the moment. First time for everything I suppose.

"Myra? Who's that?" My Mum walked around the door at that moment and saw Becker. This can only end in tears. From either Mum or Becker. Personally, I think it's gonna be Becker.

"Mum; this is the guy who thinks he's in charge at the office; Action man, meet my Mum" I said; introducing the two. They shook hands briefly before my Mum walked back inside.

"Is everything okay?" He asked again. This time though; his voice was much lower and his face held more concern. I knew he had seen the black eye on my Mum and I wonder what conclusions he had drawn from it.

I looked back at where my Mum was making herself a coffee, then back to Becker and lowered my head "No. But I can try and make it okay" I said as I let out a small sigh and leaned against the door frame. I wanted him to hurry up and leave so I could get back to sorting out everyone else's life.

He reached out and touched my arm momentarily before placing it back down by his side "If you need anything Myra. Anything at all, night or day; you'll call me won't you?" I knew it wasn't really a question, but I answered anyway.

"Of course" I tried to give him a reassuring smile, but failed at it as I rested my head against the door. I didn't want to break down crying in front of him; that was the last thing I want to do. So instead I stood back up straight and nodded once at him "Can you tell Lester that I don't know when I'll be in next. Tell him that I'm taking my sick leave" I explained.

There was that unreadable expression on his face again; like he was torn between doing something and leaving it be. Then there was the look of resignition. He nodded at me and took a step back from the door "I'll keep you updated on the anomalies" He said before turning and walking away.

What the hell was that all about?

I closed the door and turned back to Mum who was looking at a photo which was on my mantle piece. It was one taken a few years ago at Christmas. Mum, my brother and me. Tears were making their way down her cheeks. I gently pried the picture away from her trembling fingers and placed it back on to the brick fireplace.  
As much as I didn't like my mother, as much as I resented her for never being there for me; I can't ever stand her crying.

"I remember when you were fourteen. You had just gotten suspended from school for fighting with that girl...what was her name...Lauren...James...I think. Anyway; you came home crying. And your brother was the first one there. Threatening to knock the block of anyone who made his baby sister cry" Mum said. I remember that day. I still, to this very day, have the scars on my left arm from where she scratched me. They're faint, but still there.

"The point is Myra. Is that no matter what he's done to me; he's done nothing to you. You don't have to hate him" She explained.

I shook my head, allowing my hair to fall around my face "He hit you mum; more then once he's put you in hospital..." I was cut off by my mobile phone ringing.

I turned around and looked at the message which was showing. There was an anomaly, underneath was a street name. I had to go. I had to leave Mum by herself for a few hours.  
"Mum; I've got to go. Work needs my area of expertise on something. I'll be back as soon as I can..." I grabbed my keys and phone and placed them in my back pocket.

I'm going to kill Becker when I see him next; I told him that I wasn't coming in today, I told him that I was busy. So what does he do? Sends me a message ordering me to come in a bloody work.

I jog out of the apartment without another word and down the four flights of stairs. Oh the joy of living in an apartment block without an active elevator.

Screw a holiday; I think I need a new life.

* * *

"All I ask for is a few frigging days to sort out my personal life; and what do you do the very same day I try too, you call up with 'I need help'" I exclaimed as we drove down the busy road.

When I say 'We', I mean, there's Becker and me in the front, and three SAS soldiers in the back. I can hear them trying not to laugh at our argument. It's really not that funny; if they knew the full extent of the situation, they'd probably be encouraging Becker to leave me alone.

"We need you today! I thought we could handle it; apparently we can't" He retorted as he swerved around a car, making me cling on to the handle above the door.

I shook my head; what he bloody needs is a psychiatrist "Two years I've been in the job and I haven't once asked for a day off" He opened his mouth to say something "And before you say it; I have never asked for a day off while hung over" He abruptly closed his mouth.

"Myra; take a breather" Becker said as he continued to weave in and out of traffic.  
I threw up my arms in frustration "And would it _kill_ you to call me My?" I was really pissed today. I think I have every reason. Almost no sleep; my abusive brother assaulting my Mum; said Mum living at my house. Childhood memories being brought up. Yeah, I was moody. And Soldier boy here wasn't helping the factor much.

"I called you My a few weeks ago" He exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. He just doesn't get it does he? All I want is for him to notice me as someone other then the 'little sister' or the 'annoying colleague' or the 'little girl who needs protecting', I want him to see me as the twenty year old woman who can look after herself. I want him to see that I feel something other then friendly affection towards him.

"What's your problem today anyway?" Becker asked as he pulled the car up on the side of the road; waiting for the soldiers to climb out.

I once again shook my head "I asked for today off for a reason Becker. My family needs me. My Mum needs me!" I said as soon as the back doors had closed.  
"Is this anything to do with her black eye?" He asked in a more soft voice.

I didn't say anything; instead I un-clipped my seatbelt and pushed open the passenger side door. I didn't want to be here; I wanted to make sure Mum was safe. I can't guarantee that she is though. And it breaks my heart to know I can't protect her all the time. My brother knows where she lives and I'm scared he'll find her and hurt her again. I almost let the tears fall as I opened the boot and pulled out a few tranquillizer guns. I loaded them up and tucked a bullet filled handgun into the waist band of my pants.

I could feel Becker beside me doing the same with his guns; "Listen to my commands; it's my job to protect you" He stated, cocking back his gun.

Sometimes I wish he would say 'I'll protect you' or that he would wrap his arms around me when I was sleeping and promise to keep me safe from the outside world.  
But I know it won't happen any time soon.

"Yeah I know" I whispered as I stood back from the boot. Abby and Matt walked over to us and stood waiting for orders.

Becker turned to me now and closed the boot with his free hand "Is your head in the game?" He asked me.  
I rose an eyebrow and held up my gun "Yeah"

"Good. Because if you cock this us and put yourself or the others in danger because you can't keep your personal life out of work; there will be repercussions" Becker turned on his heel and began barking out orders towards the SAS soldiers.

Me and Abby looked at each other before making our way towards the anomaly "What'd you do to piss him off?" She asked me as we stood a reasonable distance away from the large glowing sphere.

"I don't know. To be honest I don't care any more. I'm sick of his moods, of his mixed signals" At this, Abby rose her eyebrow; so I decided to clear it up for her "He'd do something; or say something that would make me think that he might feel the same. Then he'll go and mess it all up by yelling at me and telling me how much of a child I am" I rested all my weight on one leg and allowed my hair to fall over my shoulder.

Abby shrugged "Maybe he does and just doesn't know how to tell you" She stated "You know how emotionally retarded he is"  
"Yeah I suppose" I drifted off as someone shouted out to lock the anomaly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Thanks heaps to _Amythyst Society_ for the review! xx

**Chapter 6:-****  
Save Me From Myself.  
**

I bounced down into the Armoury; my hair, which was in a pony tail, bounced around my shoulders. A large smile upon my face as I saw the Captain fire off a clip of bullets into a target. I leaned back on a chair while I waited for him to finish. I watched as his muscles twitched under his shirt, longing to touch them. Oh my God I was sounding like one of those cheesy romance novels.

"What do you want Myra?" He asked, not turning away from the target.  
How in the world does he know it's me who's standing behind him.  
Instead of lingering on the question in my head, I walked forward; bouncing on my toes "Nothing, can't I see my favourite captain? You know, say hello. Or salutations. Or aloha" I shrugged a shoulder "You know, which ever way you may swing"

He finally turned to me, amusement in his eyes. Glad he finds this amusing "Myra; the only time you're this happy when you see me is when you want something. So I repeat; what do you want?"

I slumped my shoulders in defeat; damn, how did he know me so well.  
"Well, you see Matt has these new stun guns. And he's not letting me use it. And I was wondering; since you're all good with that captaining stuff, if you could boss him into letting me use one?" I smiled sweetly at him and placed my palms flat on the table; peering up at him though my bangs.

He let out a small laugh "You're kidding right? _I_ wouldn't trust you to use a stun gun" He turned back to his weapons and started to pull them apart.  
"Look; I only hit you once with it. It was an accident!" I exclaimed as I grabbed one of the guns and also started to pull it apart "Plus; you got in my way"

Becker rolled his eyes and looked at me "Myra. I haven't even used them yet. Wait until after. If I think that we could use them, I'll teach you" He said, placing the gun parts down.  
I nodded "Pinky promise?" I smirked as I held out my pinky for him to take.

Snorting; Becker returned the gesture and picked up his gun again "You need to grow up" He smiled; his back now facing me.

I smiled; knowing that he was only playing around "You need to get out of the basement" I retorted. When I left the room, I could hear him laugh slightly. I felt good knowing that I could make him laugh and smile. Hence why I haven't grown up yet.

"My!" I heard someone shouting to me. I spun around to see Matt and Connor walking towards me.

"Ladies" I smiled as I lazily walked over to them. I placed my hands in my back pocket and leaned back on my feet "To what do I owe this pleasure too? or..un-pleasure. Whatever"

Connor laughed and slung an arm around my shoulders "Well I've decided that since you haven't been out with us in a few weeks, that you should come out with us tonight. Just you, Abby, Matt and me" We started walking towards the ADD.

"We're not inviting Captain Croatian?" I asked, a small smile tugging at my lips as we walked up the ramp.

Matt pushed my head slightly "Nah. He's going out with Jess tonight. So I've figured, you know; since you're going to be all broken hearted and such; I'll be your rebound guy" He smiled as we pushed open the doors to see Jess, Becker and Abby standing around the computer.

"Sure; you can be my rebound guy tonight Matthew" I laughed as we all walked to the computer. I laughed again as Becker turned around to look at us with confused eyes "What's happening tonight?" He asked.

I smiled at him and threw my arms around Matt "I'm going to have an illicit affair with Matty boy here" I smirked, I then let go of him and looked at Becker with a serious expression "We're going out for team drinks tonight. Abby and Connor are coming too"

"Why wasn't I invited?" He asked, looking at the four of us.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and said, in the most calm voice possible "Well, you're heading out with Jess tonight aren't you?" And saying it out loud made it all the more true.

Jess looked at us for a moment before she forced us to look at the situation at hand "A creature has come out of an anomaly; it's running riot around Baystreen street. Several people have called 999; I'm trying to block all their calls through but not much is working" She explained.

I looked over her shoulder "What's the damage?"  
"Several people were injured in their cars when they crashed into it" Jess explained.  
I nodded and looked at Becker "I hate it when I'm driving and I crash into a dinosaur" I commented as we all walked out of the room "They're such a bloody nuisance"

* * *

"How are you?" Abby asked that night as the four of us sat at the bar. I sat cradling my drink in my hand, swirling it around my glass.

I shrugged "I'm feeling very angsty at the moment. Like I should be writing Mulder poetry or something" I took a sip of my drink and sat it down on the bar "I um, I'm not really feeling it tonight. I think I might just go home. If you get Matt and Connor away from the pool table, tell them cheers for the drinks" I stood up from the bar stood and started to walk towards the exit.

The cold night air sobered me up pretty quickly as I walked along the footpath. I felt cold, I felt alone. And the guy who I've fancied since forever has gone out with another woman. It's complete bollocks.  
"Didn't think you should walk home alone" Matt said as he came to walk beside me.

"Thanks Matt" I smiled warmly at him. He shrugged and blew out a breath.  
There was a silence between us before he said "I didn't ask you out for a drink because I fancy you..." He began. I rose an eyebrow. Wasn't I attractive? "...Not...Not like that. I mean, I think you're attractive, not that any guy wouldn't think...Yeah. Um I just meant that I don't want to step on Becker's toes. You know?"

Now I was confused. Step on Becker's toes? What was he talking about "What?"

Matt looked over at me "You can't tell me you don't know?" He stated, sounding astounded.

"What don't I know? Damn it Matt; spit it out" I ordered.  
Matt smiled and shook his head "Myra baby. If you can't see it; then I'm not going to say anything. Besides, there's your apartment. I'll catch ya tomorrow" He pushed me towards the large apartment block and turned to walk away.

I pulled out my key and turned to his retreating back "I'm going to stab you in the face tomorrow Matthew!" I shouted.  
He threw his hand back in a careless gesture as he continued walking away.  
I smirked and rolled my eyes as I walked up to the elevator which now, that God, was now working. I swear I lost about three stone walking up and down those stairs every day.

I pushed open the door of my flat and smiled to myself when I thought about when Matt said. Did this mean that Becker fancied me? I really hope so. Ahh! I'm feeling completely euphoric! I threw my keys down into the bowl by the door and shrugged off my jacket. Could this night get any cooler?


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Thanks loads to _xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_, _.Squirrel, PrimevalFan32 _and _NikNak87_ for the reviews! Cheers guys! I would answer your reviews personally; but my e-mail's playing up and not giving me my e-mails. -_-

And to answer your question _xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_; it was supposed to be Matt in the second chapter, not Danny; but it seems that I accidentally called him 'Danny'. Thanks for pointing that out.

**Chapter 7:-****  
It was always simple.  
**

"Improvise' he says 'It'll do you some good' he says. I'd like to see how he'd be in this kind of situation. He'd probably cry like a baby" I mumbled as I continued to tape the meat around my legs. Yes; this is my improvising a way to distract the man eating carnivore. Stupid, I know. But apparently Becker thinks it's amusing to watch me make an idiot of myself.  
He was so going to regret this "I bet it's because I asked him to teach me to use the new tasers yesterday"

Matt looked at me "You want to learn how to use the new tasers? Why didn't you come to me?" He asked.  
I looked back at him, the smell of meat making me feel that little bit nauseous "Because I couldn't find you. Now, are you going to help me become creature chow or what?"

Matt laughed and helped the meat to stay on my back "This is a bad idea" He commented.

"Heard you the first sixty seven times Matt"

"You're doing this to impress Becker aren't you?" He asked, a smile playing on his lips.

I rose an eyebrow. Is it really that obvious that I was harbouring feelings for the older man "Did he tell you about his date with Jess?" I asked; trying to change the subject.

"Tried to get it out of him; but apparently he didn't want me opening my gob to anyone. I'm guessing 'anyone' means you" Matt said innocently.

I snorted and stood up; checking myself out in the window. Not too shabby. I can almost pull the meat look off better then Lady Gaga herself "You're a prat. Now, it's time for dinner"  
"Make sure you can run!" Matt called out after me.

I flipped him off and took a deep breath in; I could see Becker and Abby hiding behind some large pillar a long way down the corridor, their guns pointing directly at me. God, if you're listening; I'm sorry for not going to church. And I'm sorry for only using you when I'm in life threatening situations. Please don't let me die.

"_All good My?" _Becker's amused voice came over my ear piece, making me jump slightly.

I glared in his direction and said "Shove it up your backside Becker. If I make it out of here; I'm going to shoot you" I stated as I looked around; trying to find any sign of the creature. It should have smelt me by now. This was such a stupid idea. Next time; I'm leaving Abby to be the bait.

Upon hearing a low rumble behind me; I slowly turned around. I came face to face with a pair of white razor sharp teeth "Shit" I said as I started to run. I could hear the creature come after me, I knew it was close by the sound of it's footsteps. Note to self; go to the gym more.  
I felt a tooth pierce my side as I quickly moved. I hoped to god it was only a graze.

"_Get ready to duck My"_ Becker said in my ear.

I swallowed deeply and looked towards an alcove. Three, two, one. I quickly dove towards the alcove and leaned against the wall. A few seconds later, the creature had collapsed. I poked my head out and looked at Abby, Becker and now Matt. I felt my chest heave in and out as I struggled to catch my breath.  
"You need to go to a gym" Becker commented.

I glared at him and un-taped the meat on my leg. I picked it up and threw it at the other man, who was laughing "You need to see if this wound's deep" I rolled over and lifted up my shirt slightly.  
I felt someone's fingertips trace the wound. It stung a bit; so I bit back a hiss.

"Just a scratch. Stop being a baby and de-meat yourself" Becker said as I stood up. Abby chuckled and helped me take the meat off my body.

"Seems a bit of a waste really" I dryly commented as I threw the now warm meat onto the floor. Abby looked up at me; "You know; throwing all this meat away"

Matt rose an eyebrow "Take it home then?"

"You first" I commented quietly as I threw the last of it on the ground "Righty-o then. Back to the ARC" I smiled as I skipped off towards the large creature.

Becker laughed "Straight in, straight out with you isn't it?" He commented.

I turned around and laughed "Story of your life innit?" I joked as Abby and Matt began laughing. I did my job well.

* * *

"Ouch" I hissed at the nurse as she swabbed some antiseptic on my large scratch.  
Becker laughed "Stop being such a baby. It barely hit you" He said, walking further into the med bay. I felt highly uncomfortable at this point. Probably because I'm laying on my stomach in nothing bit a bra and a pair of skinny blue jeans.

I turned my head to face him "How about I hit you and see how it feels" I dryly retorted as I rested my head back on arms.  
This felt quite relaxing actually; if I wasn't hissing in pain every two minutes.

"You're really quite annoying you know" Becker pointed out, sitting next to me on the bed.

I looked at him; a, what I hoped was, an unimpressed look on my face "Why are you still here? Don't you have a newbie to annoy? Or better yet; Jessica to snog?"

Becker raised an eyebrow "Why would I want to snog Jessica?" He bent down so his face was closer to mine. His lips were so close, if I moved even a millimetre I'm positive that my lips would touch his.

I could feel his breath on my face; it was warm, comforting almost. I tried to form a coherent thought "Well, did-didn't you two go out last...night?" I whispered as I noticed that his lips were even closer, if that was possible.

I swear on my life that he was about to kiss me; if that damn nurse didn't walk in. He jumped apart from me and looked over at the nurse, giving her a smile as she began to plaster my wound "It was just a drink. Nothing meant by it" He turned to walk away but paused by the door and turned back to me "How long are you gonna fake injury for this time?" He asked, a teasing smirk on his face.  
"For however long I can get away with it for" I replied.

He laughed and left the room. The smile fell from my face as the nurse touched my back again.

I've decided I hate this medic.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Because I've been getting reviews; I've decided to give you all the next chapter. I have up to 12 written. And then I've hit a dead end. Hopefully I'll pick up soon though.  
Thanks loads to _NikNak87_ and _Demonwolf900_ for the reviews!

**Chapter 8-  
****You Will Only Break My Heart.**

"You know; I've realised something" I called out as I walked into the ARC locker rooms. My backpack slung over my shoulder. I walked over to my locker and pulled it open; throwing it inside.

"That your voice shouldn't be heard before ten am?" Becker joked from across the aisle. I shot him a glare before throwing one of my cans of deodorant at him. It had become a norm of us lately. Ever since we had almost kiss; it's like we were both trying to wind each other up more and more, just to see who would crack first. It was quite fun.

I turned back to my locker and pulled out a singlet "Very funny _Hilary_. But no. I've realised that all you English are good for is protesting" I stated, taking off my shirt and putting the blue singlet on.  
"You're English too remember" Becker pointed out as he slammed his locker closed and walked over to mine.

"Technically I'm not. I wasn't born here. I only have citizenship. So I don't count" I stepped back and slammed my locker shut; throwing a peach coloured baseball jacket on. I walked out of the lockers with Becker in tow. I think it's moments like this which make my life so much better.

Becker seemed to think of this for a moment before he said "Immigrant" He stated as he walked faster up the hall.  
"Loner!" Well done in the come back department Myra. I rolled my eyes and walked off to where Jess was tapping away at the computer.

"Afternoon" I said as I slid into the seat next to her.  
She gave me a confused look "It's nine thirty in the morning" She pointed out. I looked at my watch and shrugged "It's afternoon in the Southern Hemisphere. So whatcha doing?" I asked, looking curiously at the screen.

Jess shook her head "There's something strange going on. I can feel it" She mumbled as she continued tapping away.  
"Is your left arm tingling?" I asked; mock concern in my voice. Jess glowered at me and I put my hands up in mock surrender "Okay, okay. What's up?"

"For the past week there's been no anomalies. It's not normal" She explained. I narrowed my eyes, she was right. That wasn't right. The whole two years that I've been here there's always been an anomaly at least once a week "What'd you think it is?"

Jess shrugged "Don't know. Global warming?" A small smile perched at the side of her mouth.  
I smiled and clapped her on the shoulder "There might be hope for you yet Jessica" I stood up and stretched "Let me know if you need a hand won't ya? I'm heading down for some shooting. Stress relief" I said as I noticed the look on her face.

"Right" She said, still confused.

"You should try it sometime" I smiled as I walked towards the door. I let out a long breath and continued my way down to the Armoury. Its the place where I seem to spend most of my time these days. It's strange.

I walked into the room to see Matt already there with some of the new tasers "Morning homie" I smiled as I walked over to him and looked at what he was holding "You're gonna let me play with that right?" I asked in a nice tone.  
Matt narrowed his eyes at me for a moment before handing it too me "Yeah. I said I would didn't I?"

I grinned and pointed it at one of the targets "So how do you use it?" I looked back at him and saw him walking over to me with a smile on his face.  
"Like this"

For the next hour, he was teaching me new techniques to use when firing a gun or taser. We were laughing and joking when he pulled out something a bit bigger and a bit heavier.  
"Okay; I'm going to help you with this one" He came around behind me and wrapped his hand over the top of mine and held it up. I swallowed at the closeness of us. I could feel my breathing deepen slightly.

It was seriously awkward, I mean, if it was Becker doing this; then hey, I'd probably faint. But I just wish it wasn't someone attractive helping me. Like Connor. He's almost like my brother so it wouldn't be strange.  
"On my count. Pull the trigger" He said in my ear.

He squeezed my hand tighter "One..." His breath blew my hair slightly.

"Two..." He pressed his finger down on the trigger and a large bang sounded; pushing me back into Matt slightly.

I turned around to see him looking at me with a small smile "You didn't count to three" I pointed out; only just noticing how close we were to each other. We didn't even know each other that well. But I suppose that doesn't matter. My heart lies with a guy who doesn't care.  
"I rounded off" He replied in a soft tone as he bent down and pressed his lips to my own.

Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. He must have put the gun down because both of his arms were now wrapped around me.  
Even though the kiss was completely blissful; I couldn't help but think of the person I really wanted to do this with.

* * *

"What's got your head in the clouds?" Abby asked as we both walked through the now evacuated school. When I heard about the anomaly, I wondered if it lands in these high populated places on purpose. And then when I heard about the creature; I swore I wouldn't volunteer for bait duty if the need arose.

I turned to look at Abby "What?" I asked, completely forgetting the question.  
Abby laughed "Come on; out with it. What's got your head in the clouds? Becker finally make a move?" She guessed.  
I rolled my eyes and looked at the sun shining through the glass roof "I wish. It was Matt. Actually. He kissed me. And I kinda...sorta kissed him back"

Abby gasped "Seriously?" She sounded disbelieving. Is it really that hard to believe that I can get snogged by one of my colleagues?

"Seriously! But I couldn't help but think about what he said a while back"

"What did he say?" Abby asked as we both walked down a corridor filled with empty classrooms and lockers on either side of the door.

"That he doesn't want to step on Becker's toes" I explained, pushing open a door and scouring it "So Becker's either told him that I'm just some winy twenty year old and he doesn't like me in that way, or-"

"-or he thinks that Becker's not going to make a move on you any time soon so he thought he'd jump in" Abby interrupted.

I glared at the blonde woman and sighed "Or Becker doesn't really care for me like that. Look; I give up waiting for him to do or say something. Really I am. I mean, I'm crazy for the guy and he doesn't even look twice at me. So I've decided that enough is enough" I went to say more but was cut off by a loud crashing noise.

I walked further into the dark classroom and pointed my gun at where I could see. I felt something touch my foot and I bit my lower lip "Please tell me that's you Abs"  
"I'm over here" She replied.

I slowly looked down to see the creature walking around my feet. I tried to stay as still as possible "Abby. Help" I whispered as it started to climb up my leg. I knew better then anyone that if I made any sudden movements; I'd probably be eaten. Which is why I hope to god the other's get here soon.

"The guys are on their way. Just-just hold on" Abby said, her voice cracking a bit.

I glowered momentarily as the creature slid up to my neck. I could feel the compression it put on to my neck. My throat was being crushed "Abs" I gasped out as I tried to keep calm. I could feel my airways being blocked as I tried my hardest to gasp for what little air I could get in.

I looked over at the door to see Matt and Becker run in.  
The last sound I heard before I fainted was my own name. From who; I wasn't too sure.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** I still can't get over how many people say they love this story!  
_Kizza is a RIOT, Ruthibobs, NikNak87, EyeLuffYou,_ and _Timewyrm_; you guys are absolutely amazing! Thank you all so much!

Just remember; the more reviews I have, the quicker my chapters will be posted. I've written up to 17!

**Chapter 9:-****  
I Guess It's True That Love Was All You Wanted.  
**

I woke up in the all too familiar white room. The same place I've been dozens of times before. The medical bay back at the ARC. Why they don't ever take me to a real hospital I'll never know; but I suppose for now, this'll have to do.  
"Not again" I groaned as I tried to sit up. My arms ached from not being used. Thank God it wasn't anything worse then just sore muscles.

"Agreed. I've suggested we tether you to the ARC until you can avoid getting yourself put in here every other day" A voice said to my left.  
I looked over and saw Becker, Abby and Connor looking at me with worried expressions "You're hilarious robo cop" I took a deep breath in and once again propped myself up on to the bed "How long was I out?"

Abby stepped forward and sat down on the seat next to the bed "About two days. Lester was thinking about transferring you to the local if you didn't wake up soon" She said softly as she took my hand and squeezed it "How're you feeling?"

"Like I've been strangled. How about you?" I cleared my throat as Becker and Connor walked closer to me.  
Connor was the one to answer this time "We've been worried about you. Even Matt's been down here more then once"  
Abby and I shared a look; like we both knew what the other was thinking. Did Matt think that kiss meant something more?

Becker was the next one to speak "You're allowed out any time you think you're ready" He stated.  
With a smile, I swung my feet around and climbed off the bed; stumbling slightly as my legs gave way.  
Connor rushed to me to hold me up; "Thanks" I smiled as I stood back up. This time my legs were stronger and able to hold me.

I closed my eyes for a moment before opening them again. I needed to find Matt. I needed to ask him what that kiss meant. It had been in my head since it happened. What did it mean? Did he genuinely like me? Or was it to get one up on Becker?  
"Where's Matt?" I asked, looking at Becker.

He gave me a confused look; like he was wondering why I needed to see the team captain. Connor had the same look, while Abby's eyebrows had shot up. I knew that look. It's was the look which said _You're actually going to do this?_

"Um, he's in the ADD with Jess last I looked" Connor said as I began to walk out the door. I felt a presence beside me and saw Becker matching my stride's easily. Great; he's going to ask me a hundred questions about why do I wanted to talk to Matt. If he asks, what do I say? Yeah; just wondering why he snogged me the other day. Great conversation starter Myra.

"So why you looking for Matt?" Becker suddenly spoke, making me jump slightly.

I looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. He was looking straight ahead; a stony expression on his face "Jealous?" I mocked; silently hoping that he would say yes.

He gave a snort of amusement "Hardly. I just don't want to see you get hurt" He said in a calm voice. When I looked at his face, it was giving nothing away; yet when I looked deeper at him; it seemed a little too calm, like it was controlled.

"I can look after myself Becker" I stated; elated that he seemed to care so much.

He rolled his eyes "Hence why you've just spent two days in the hospital wing"

"You just enjoy making my life a misery" I stated as we walked into the ADD. Becker shrugged his shoulders as we walked up to Matt and Jess "It's my job" He smiled as I walked over to the Irishman.

"Can I have a word?" I asked as he narrowed his eyes slightly at me; I wondered what he was thinking at that time. But, still, he wordlessly nodded.  
I ignored the feeling that Jess and Becker were watching me as we walked out. We walked in silence until we found a quiet, empty corridor where we knew for a fact no one would be able to hear.

He stood opposite me with his arms crossed "So?" He offered as a conversation starter. I pursed my lips, I suppose there's no point beating around the bush "You kissed me"

He thought about this for a moment and replied with "You kissed me back" He pointed out.  
Damn; he had me there. "You're twelve years older then me?" I threw back. It was like a childish banter which was going on between us. Seeing who would be the first one to admit that they liked the other.

Okay; so I have a small thing for Matt; I'll admit that. But it's no where as big as my thing for Becker. But I highly doubt that'll go anywhere. Not with Jess around. Still; I do find Matt shifty. Hence why this probably won't work.

"Your point?" He shrugged his shoulder's in a nonchalant way. I felt like hitting him now.

I bit my lip and leaned on the opposite wall; looking up at the roof. This was not how I planned this conversation "Why? Why did you kiss me?"

"Because believe it or not Myra. I do like you. You're smart; you're funny. You can put Becker back in his place" He took a nervous step forward and brushed a bit of hair away from my face "But I can't. As much as I want too" He stepped back and looked away.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked determinedly at him "Why not? What's stopping us?"  
"Because firstly; you're Becker's girl. Secondly, out on missions I'd worry about you too much. You're a distraction" He explained.

What the Hell? Why does everyone keep calling me Becker's girl? I'm not; I'm just the annoying, younger colleague "Okay" I said, looking down. I heard Matt sigh and walk over to me; he placed his fingers under my chin and rose my face to look at him "But, if those two factor's weren't in the way; I'd have you in a heartbeat" He gently pressed his lips to mine before walking away.

I leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes. A small smile crossing my features.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Wow; blimey; I don't know how to thank _Demonwolf90, .Squirrel, NikNak87 _and _Ruthibobs_; you guys are absolutely brilliant! You make me want to keep pushing on with this!  
Love yas!

**Chapter 10:-****  
And Every time I scratch My Nails Down Someone Else's Back I Hope You Feel It.**

"What's got you in fowl mood? Wake up on the wrong side of the couch?" I asked Becker as we walked into work the next morning. He'd been like this since yesterday afternoon. I don't know why, but it really was bugging me. He would give me one word answers, wouldn't embrace our daily bantering, it was almost like he was pissed at me.  
But I couldn't think of why he would be mad at me.

"Nope" He answered as we walked into the ARC. I was kinda expecting that. Didn't mean it hurt any less.

I bit my bottom lip before we walked into the public area. I grabbed his arm and swung him around to face him; which, may I add, took a lot of strength to do "What the hell is your problem?" I asked him in a low and harsh tone. I hoped I had my most intimidating face on. Last time I tried, he'd laughed in my face.

"My problem is that you, for one moment, can't act your age. You're always acting like you're eleven. You're not a kid anymore Myra. You're a government official. You're twenty years old. You can't go around sleeping with random guys or stay out all night drinking. Just like you can't expect me to bail your ass out every time you get into trouble" He retorted in an equally harsh tone.

I narrowed my eyes "What the hell does that have to do with anything?" I exclaimed as I crossed my arms.  
Becker shook his head and looked away "If you don't get it...Look; maybe it's best that we have some time off from each other. In the field, maybe you should be partnered with Matt from now on" He pushed past me and walked away.

Why do I get the feeling that he knew about the kiss Matt and I shared?

* * *

"So...trouble in paradise between you and Becker then?" Matt said as we both walked down the corridor of the now evacuated hospital. I didn't want to talk about this, especially to him. It hurt beyond belief when Becker said what he did to me. I didn't know he felt like that; that he really did think of me as an immature twat.

"Can't say I wasn't surprised when he asked me if you could come with me for this mission though. You two are like two halves of a whole. It's strange not seeing you together" Matt continued. Where was he going with all this? Anyway, I didn't want to talk about it because there's nothing too talk about. Hell, I didn't know what was going on!

Matt continued to hold the EMD up to his eye level as we scoured the fourth floor of the hospital "Wanna talk about it?"

I stopped and looked at him, raising an eyebrow. I held up my EMD to show him that my finger's on the trigger "Team leader or not; I'll pull the trigger" I said as I continued to walk down the corridor.  
I let out a long sigh as we continued to walk. I stopped when I heard creaking coming from above me "That doesn't sound too good" I said slowly as Matt also stopped in his tracks.

He pointed his gun at the vent which was still creaking "Right; you keep aim at the vent; I'll open it up" He looks around for something to climb on.  
"What? No. I'm lighter, I'll do it" I exclaim as he pulls over a silver medical trolley.

He looked me up and down and said, with a smirk "I doubt it" And this is why women in the work force have low self esteem.  
"Wait until I call back up" I put my finger to my comm and said "Becker, we need back up. Fourth floor. There's something in the air vents and Spiderman here wants to climb in"

"_Wait for us. ETA five minutes"_ Becker replied.

I sighed and slid down the wall; Matt's looking at me with a scowling face "I'm team leader, I decide what we do. And I say that I climb in after the damn thing"  
"And I'll most likely be adding your death to my ever growing list of friends who die for this job!" I yelled at him.

He stared at me for a moment and nodded; sitting down next to me. The vent creaks again under the weight of whatever's in there.  
The sound of footsteps running your way made me look up. I saw Becker and several other of his men coming towards you.

"Took your time" I exclaimed as I pointed my gun at the vent "Who's going in?" I asked.  
Matt stepped forward "I am" He said; starting to climb on the trolley.  
I shook my head "No way. This team needs a leader. I can do it" I stated, stepping forward and taking my place beside him.

"You're too young" Matt argued.

"I agree with Myra. The team needs a leader. Plus, she's lighter" Becker spoke up. Both Matt and I spun around to face him; shock evident on both our faces. I thought he would have been the first one to argue why I _couldn't_ do this.

I smile weakly at him and nodded "Thank you Becker" Even though I wanted to punch him in the face for being such a toss pot. I turned back to Matt as the vent creaked again "Look; I'm going. End of"

Becker then stepped forward "But I'll be going with her. She'll need back up"  
I faced him again and I knew from the look of determination on his face that there was no way he was going to get talked out of this. The creaking stopped.  
"Has it moved?" I ask quietly, standing up on the trolley to look through the vent. I pull the cover off and passed it to Matt. Closing my eyes and biting my bottom lip. I let out a shaky breath as I stick my head through the dark covering. I see very little. Bits of light shining though from the gaps in the vent. Then I see blood. Lots and lots of blood.

"Whatever it is; it's bleeding" I take my head out of the shaft and look at the guys who were still arguing about who was going in "Hey!" I shout, getting both their attention "I don't care who comes in, but with or without you; I'm going in" And with that, I hoist myself up through the gap. Struggling to get my legs in.

A second later, I feel someone push me forward and, without turning around, I start to move forward; I can hear someone else in there but I decide not to talk; I have no clue who it is behind me. A little unnerving, I know.  
"Watch out for the blood" It's Becker. But I thought he hated me.

"I thought you hated me" I whispered to him as I stuck my hand onto a patch of it "Yuck" I mumbled as I wipe it on my leg.

Becker chuckled softly from behind me "I find you outrageously annoying; never mistake that for hate"  
I smiled softly as I continued crawling "So what was up your ass this morning anyway? You full on raged at me"

"I was just a bit confused about something. Sorry for taking it out on you. But someone helped me clear it up"

I went to reply but was cut off when I turned to corner when I saw the sight in front of me. I held back the bile which had rising in my throat as I placed a hand over my mouth "Found out where all that blood came from Becker" I whispered as I gagged.

Becker pulled me back so I as slightly behind him. I saw how his face was now void of all colour as he took in the scene. There were large bits of flesh around the small area, while blood was splattered around in thick patches. And bang smack in the middle of it was a half eaten corpse. He turned to me and said quickly and harshly "Back up; we need to get out of here now" He said.

We both began to retreat when a low growl was heard. I turned around to see the creature; large black eyes, sharp as hell claws; all it's red stained teeth snarling at us. It started forward, slowly, like it was stalking us. Becker was stiller then I had ever seen him in my life.

"Snap" I whispered as the creature suddenly lurched forward.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **I felt kinda bad leaving you all with a cliff hanger; so I'm going to post this one up, then resume the conversation I was having with my friend about how to turn a budgie into a cannibal.  
Thanks again to _Ruthibobs_ and _.Squirrel._ Love you guys heaps.

**Chapter 11:-****  
Home I Get So Cold At Night And I Miss You More Each Day.  
**

My eyes close of their own free will. Like they know what's about to happen, yet they don't want to me to see the oncoming death. Becker's hand is gripped in mine. As if it's a silent gesture telling me that he's there beside me until the very end. And I'm so thankful that he is here. Because if I'm going to die, then this was the way to do it.

"Becker I-" And I was going to tell him that I loved him; well, that was until the creature was suddenly shot dead by none other then Matt Anderson.

There was a small smirk on his face as he held the gun up "Well isn't this cosy" He smiled at us.  
I let out a sigh and look at Becker who was smiling in relief. I looked down at my EMD, stupid pea shooter. Couldn't bring down a simple carnivore.

Matt smiled at us; then looked down at Becker and mine entwined hands. My bubblegum pink nail polish showing against Becker's own tanned skin. I quickly shook my hand away from his and glared at Matt "Thanks Matthew" I said in a sarcastic tone; but he smiled back. He knew that I really was thankful for him.

I sat in one of the chairs; my head resting in my hands. The scene back in the hospital replaying in my mind. The vision of the half eaten corpse lingering in my mind. I squeezed my eyes shut; trying to block it out. When someone touched my shoulder I looked up. It was Jess.  
"Are you alright?" She asked.

I nodded wordlessly as I stood up. Looking around; I saw I was in the ADD "Um; if you want me; you know to call me" I said absently as I walked back towards the exit.

"Becker told me to keep you here" Jess argued. I closed my eyes; praying for patience. "Said to use excessive force if I had too" Jess grabbed on to my arm and pulled me back. I felt a surge of anger run through me. I was tired, cranky, almost got torn apart, been yelled at by my boss. Yeah; great day.

I ripped my arm out of her own and glared at me "Touch me again; and I will hit you" I looked at her and momentarily felt guilty at the frightened look on her face. I shot her one last look before walking out of the room.

I tried to continue to block out the body and the blood which scathed my mind as I walked down through the ARC.  
An arm grabbed me before I made it out of the door. I went to hit whoever it was, preferably Jess, but stopped when another hand wrapped around my wrist. I looked up to see Becker smirking; "Nice to see you too" He commented; allowing my wrist to fall by my side "Where're you going?" He asked.

"Home" I sighed as I went to move past him but he blocked my way "Not everyone can walk through solid objects like you Action Man. So please get out of my way so I can go home and sleep"  
Becker shook his head "No. It's been a bad day and I know what you're like after a bad day. You'll go out; get plastered and go home with whoever will have you. And for once I'm not letting you do that to yourself. I'm taking you home" He pulled out his keys and jingled them in front of me.

"Becker; I don't need you babysitting me. I'm a grown woman" I argued. I could feel my resolve weakening though as he stared at me with his deep brown eyes.

Becker shook his head again and placed his hands on my shoulders. I ignored the feeling I got from when he touched me; I closed my eyes and tried to hold in my tears. I was exhausted. I got little sleep last night, then the events of today didn't help much. "I think you need someone. Someone to stop you self-destructing. You need to talk to someone. Talk to me" He finished in a whisper. Somehow; his hands were now on either side of my neck. His thumbs stroking the sides ever so gently.

* * *

"I was fourteen" I started when we were both settled into the couch. I had a pack of biscuits in my hand while Becker was drinking a beer. I leaned against the arm and looked up at the ceiling "And he was my first _everything_. I loved him to bits" I smiled as I heard Becker chuckle.

I smiled at the memories; so thankful for having Becker there with me. Someone to talk too. He was right; I do need someone "We would play football on Saturdays. We wouldn't go on dates or anything. 'Too lame' I believe his words were" I laughed.

"What was his name?" Becker asked quietly. Like he wasn't sure what he should really say or do.

I looked down at my pack of biscuits and put them down on the table "Chris. He was sixteen. Around him...it was like nothing was bad. That I didn't live with my gran. That my brother didn't hit Mum on a constant basis. It was blissful. He was my sanctuary"

I looked over at Becker and I know he wanted to know what happened to him. Swallowing back the knot in my stomach, I let out a long breath "He killed himself. On his seventeenth birthday. Apparently I wasn't the only one in the world with problems" I looked away as Becker grabbed my hand gently and held it.

"His Mum, to this day, blames me for Chris killing himself. She asked me once 'Why didn't you see what he was doing? Why didn't you see that he was hurting?', and you know what's funny? I ask myself that everyday. I don't know why he did what he did; because all I ever talked about was my problems" I explained as I leaned back on the couch, my head now resting on the arm. I swallowed the tears and looked over at Becker who was looking straight at the now dying fire.

"His Mum should have seen it too. It's not your fault" Becker said softly, placing my feet on his lap.

I shrugged "I know. But it doesn't stop me thinking about what could have been now does it?" I bit my lip and waited for something else to be said. I've never told anyone about Chris. The reason why I don't want to get close to people. Especially since I'm doing this job.

"Someone once told me, that you could be standing next to someone completely broken, and you wouldn't even know" I finished, looking over at the glass of wine which was standing on the table.

Becker squeezed my foot and looked directly at me "Trust me. I know" He whispered.

And it was like that we spent the rest of the night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors' Note:** Thank you so much to _Demonwolf90_, _Amythyst Society, Kizza is a RIOT, .Sqirrel, EyeLuffYou,Ruthibobs, timewyrm _and _dittzybuttercup_ for the reviews; you guys are marvelous!

**Chapter 12:-  
****Brick By Boring Brick**

"Bit windy" I commented as I climbed out of the truck to meet my colleagues; my now messed and curly hair was blowing into my face. I spat out the hair which had stuck to my mouth and let out an exasperated sigh. I looked around and saw Matt, Connor and Abby walk towards where I was standing. I turned my head to see Becker and his soldiers jog over to us. 

"What have we got?" Becker asked, holding his gun at a stance. 

I pointed towards the house "Anomaly; just needs locking. Nothing huge" I explained as everyone turned to look at me. I raised an eyebrow; what? It wasn't that big of a deal.  
"The woman who lives there has been evacuated. She's in a bit of shock; but I'm going to send Abby down to the hospital to get her to sign the secrets act and check that she's okay" Matt explained as he motioned for us to follow him.

"Why is she in the hospital?" Connor asked, following behind. 

I turned back to him and smirked "She fainted. It was hilarious" I said, turning back to Matt's disapproving gaze "Sorry boss" I mumbled, looking down.

Matt turned to face us "Right; Abby, Connor; go and lock the anomaly. Becker, take Myra and your men to search the area, see if anythings come out. Got it?" He asked as Becker placed a hand on my shoulder and led me away from the team leader who was now walking back into the house with Abby and Connor. 

"I need a gun" I said as I walked back to the car. I could hear footsteps following me and smiled as I saw Becker walking over to me "You know; I wouldn't mind living somewhere like this" I said, looking around and opening the boot of the car. 

Becker also looked around "You're miles from anywhere. It took us an hour to get out here" I knew he was right. But the trees which covered the olden day house; the gravel drive way, the large fountain. It was so beautiful out here.

I turned to Becker after pulling out an EMD "Seriously; it took Matt and me like, half an hour" I stated, smiling at the look on his face. 

"Not every one thinks the M62 is a speedway My" He replied as I slammed the boot shut and turned back to Becker and his men. 

I smiled at him with what I hoped was a beaming one and said "Maybe I could teach you a few things Becker"

"I value my life. Thank you" Becker replied as we started to walk back to the house. He suddenly looked towards his team "Johnstone, Derricks; take your team though the house. Search it very thoroughly, be on high alert; we have no clue what came though the anomaly if anything. The rest of you; we'll search the perimeters" He looked at the team one more time before nodding "Alright, let's go" 

I followed him around the back garden and helped him search through the masses of bush which bordered around the fence "I'm almost positive that there's no man eating beasts in the bush" I said as I poked my gun through the greenery. 

"Keep looking. Knowing you; if there's anything dangerous it'll come straight too us" Becker called out from the other side of the garden. I looked at the flowers in the garden and smirked; I picked a bright yellow one and looked over at Becker "Yo, Becker!" I shouted out to him; holding the flower behind my back. 

Becker turned and faced me; a confused expression on his face "Found something?" He called back.  
I held out the flower with a smile on my face "Be my valentine?" I smirked as Becker rolled his eyes. 

"Wrong month" He replied as he went back to searching. 

I threw the flower back on the garden and continued looking "There's nothing here" I shouted to Becker as he pulled open the shed door and stepped inside.  
"I wouldn't count on that" He called out. 

I stopped what I was doing and walked over to him "What is i-Whoa" I said as I paused in my step. I saw a sliver like sphere suspended in mid air. I went to step closer to it before Becker's arm stretched out to stop me from walking any further.

It looked like an anomaly. But it couldn't be could it? This was silver. Pure sliver. I turned to Becker who had closed his eyes "We need to get out of here" He stated as he pushed me back towards the door. 

"What is it?" I asked as I started to walk back out the door. 

Becker shrugged "Don't know. But whatever it is; it isn't from this time" He reached up to his ear and said "Guys, you might want to come check this out. We're in the garden shed" 

"_Be there in five"_ Matt replied. 

I walked over to the small vegetable garden and sat on the fence. I wondered what that thing was. It wasn't like anything I've ever seen before.

Becker came to stand at my side and crossed his arms over his chest "What'd you think it is?" He asked, curiosity peaking in his voice. 

"Future disco ball?" I offered half-heartedly. I down at him as he looked up; eyebrows risen "What?" 

Becker shook his head and looked back towards the shed "Can you be serious for two minutes?" He asked in a challenging tone.  
"See, Becker, if everyone was serious like you, then the world would be dull and boring. You need people like me to balance you out" I slid off the fence and walked towards Matt "Hence why we make a good team. I keep you grounded" 

The soldier just snorted at me as we walked over to Connor, Abby and Matt; "What's the conclusion guys" I asked, coming to a stop in front of them. 

Connor was the one to speak up "Well as far as we know; anomalies are letting out residual energy when they have too much. Probably what this is" He motioned towards the shed. 

I narrowed my eyes as my three colleagues pushed past me and walked towards the shed "Whoa whoa whoa. Wait a sec. How can an anomaly give off residual energy?" I asked, jogging to follow them. 

"When two anomalies are in the same place, they have two much energy. So they have sort of pocket relms which attach themselves to the time of the main anomaly" Connor explained "Do you get that?"

I nodded slowly "I think so" I said slowly "So, say if I run though this 'pocket relm', I'd end up in wherever the big anomaly who sent this off went?" I tried to clarify.  
Connor nodded and patted my back "You're getting good" He smiled. 

It only took me around two years.

"How do we close it?" Abby asked, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Connor shrugged "Not. A. Clue" 

Brilliant.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Because _Demonwolf90, NikNak87_ and _Ruthibobs_ are such brilliant reviewers; I'm going to post this chapter tonight. I've deleted my chapters 17 and 18 so I can re-write them. It's gonna take a while 'cause I'm hitting a bit of writer's block. I'll put up the rest of them (Up to 16) this week though. It is a promise! 

**Chapter 13:-  
****Sleeping With A Broken Heart.  
**

"Fifty ways to improve your sex life" I read to Abby from the magazine I was reading as we both walked down the corridor "Could help you Abs" I grinned as I looked back down at the magazine. I had been reading it for the better part of the morning; it was just something I left lying around the flat. 

Abby snorted "Maybe you could use it to get with Becker" She laughed. 

"Who gets with Becker?"

I stopped in my tracks and turned around slowly as I saw Becker standing behind Abby and I with his arms crossed and a bemused smirk crossing his face "Dude; seriously, you're like a frigging ninja" I placed my hand on my heart to calm the racing of it. I turned to Abby "I'm going to get a pair of Jess' shoes for him" I said as the blonde woman smirked and started walking backwards the way she came. 

"I'll talk to you later My" She called out as she turned around. Leaving me with Action Man. I was going to kill her. 

I turned back to the smirking soldier and scowled at him "What do you want?" I growled as I closed my magazine and started to walk back towards the Menagerie.

"Just passing along and I couldn't help but hear what you and Abby were talking about" Becker said casually; although, I could see on his face that he was trying, and failing, to hide a smirk.

I felt the knot in my stomach grow; my insides were in complete mush at that moment. He knows. He _has_ to know. Brilliant. Now I'm going to have to spend my time in the ARC hiding in corridors and behind tapestries "Is that so?" I hoped to god that my voice wasn't betraying how I was feeling. 

Becker nodded "Wanna repeat it?" He smiled larger now as I opened the door using my wrist tag. I needed a cocky retort, something which made him think that Abby was only kidding about what she was saying. Oh God, how long was he actually standing there? Or had he only just come into the conversation at the last moment and heard nothing. I need eyes on the back of my head. 

"I don't think your ego needs to grow any bigger Becker. If it does you'll start to fall over under the weight" I dryly remarked, walking over and checking the charts of the creatures which had come through on the last mission. 

He came to stand next to me; leaning against the desk so his head was right next to mine. He was so close that I could feel the heat coming from him. I tried to keep my breathing steady. Focus on the chart Myra. Just focus on that and not on the attractive soldier standing next to you. Oh, God I can feel his breath on my face. God... 

"I think you're hiding something Myra" He whispered to me; his breath brushing my cheek as I tried to ignore him. Ignore the shivers which are running up my spine. 

I turned to him and smirked, trying to ignore the feeling's he's bringing inside me. How easy it would be now to press my lips on his. Instead, I nodded and looked back up at him "Yeah, you're right" I say, swallowing the lump and running my hands up his chest, over his vest and up to his shoulder's "I am" I reply. Hoping that I'm doing a convincing job of pretending that he doesn't bother me. 

Yeah, that's right Becker, two can play this game. His eyes have darkened slightly as he looks down at me, our lips now barely touching. Just one more millimetre "I have your phone" I smirked as I push away from him and hold the offending device in my hand. 

He looks at me astounded and a little...What was that...?...Disappointment? "How'd you do that?" He asked, holding his hand for me to put it in, which I did.  
I gave a small shrug and crossed my arms over my chest "Can't grow up on my estate for almost eighteen years and not learn how to pick-pocket people" I took a step back and let out a shaky breath.

"It could come in handy sometime" Becker said, still standing where he was previously. He looked shell-shocked actually.  
There was someone clearing their throat from the door way; I spun around to see Philip Burton. standing there; his eyebrows raised.

"Want a cough sweet?" I offered with a sarcastic smile. Just because he runs half this place, doesn't mean I have to like him. He's almost as bad as Matt; shifty. Bordering on strange. 

Philip smiled and continued further into the room "I was just checking up on how things were in here" He said "Continue what you were doing" 

I nodded and turned to Becker who was now standing at attention "I was just teaching Captain Becker here how to pick-pocket. Never know when you're going to need it right?" I explained as I turned back to the chart I was reading earlier. 

"Sir" Becker nodded his head and walked towards the door. I watched Becker leave the room before turning back to Philip. 

"Can I help you sir?" I asked politely, holding my hands in front of me. There was something up with him; he wanted me to do something. I've seen that look before, the time he asked me to hack into Connor's old security system.

Philip stalked closer to me, my eyes never left him; "I need you to do me a favour. And you musn't think that this is a decision I'm taking lightly. I'm only asking you because I know you're the most secretive. You can keep things close to your chest. I've been watching you Myra. And I know that you're the best option for this mission" 

I swallowed deeply and nodded; motioning for him to continue. As he spoke I listened. My eyes widened when he told me about what I had to do. I knew what happened the last time someone did something like this. And that was when people knew what happened. No one will know what I'm doing.

"People will notice me gone" I stated simply; Becker, Abby, Connor, Matt, even Jess would. I wonder how Becker would react if I told him about what Philip wanted me to do. 

The older man shook his head "I'll deal with them. So do you accept?" He asked, obviously already knowing what my answer is going to be. 

"I don't have a choice do I. I'm the only one who can do it..." I swallowed "...I have no ties here. Nothing to loose" I explained. I looked away for a moment "Shouldn't Lester know about this too though? I mean; it's an ARC mission" Then I saw the look on his face "Or not" 

Philip walked over to me and smiled "I'm going to ask Captain Becker to give you two more weeks weapon's training. Then, when I say so. You'll start your mission. Understood?" 

I nodded and watched as he left the room "All this for a frigging plant" I sighed as I turned back to my charts. I read over them a few times but realised that I couldn't concentrate now. I thought over what Philip had told me; had asked me to do. 

What the hell have I agreed too? 


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** Blimey! You guys are absolutely amazing! Everyone keeps asking me when are Myra and Becker going to kiss already; SO! I hope for all your sakes, this chapter makes you all happy, even if it is in bad circumstances.  
Love you all- _dittzybuttercup, .Squrrel, Amythyst Society, _and _NikNak87_ for all the reviews!

You guys are all brilliant.

**Chapter 14:-****  
But You'll Always Be My Hero; Even Though You've Lost Your Mind.**

I slid down the wall of the armoury; my stomach churning with every day that passed. I didn't want to do this mission anymore; not after really thinking it through. He had been training me in hand-to-hand combat and more gun training. He had joked that he thought it was a good idea that I should learn how to shoot guns more efficiently; I was a shocking aim apparently. 

I only half-heartedly agreed with him because I knew my aim sucked; but I also needed it for my mission. I wanted to scream to Philip to stick his mission; I wanted to scream to Becker that I loved him. I wanted everything to be happy and perfect and normal. But I couldn't. Not now. 

Only two days left until I have to go. I spend tomorrow having it off to 'Prepare myself', Philip says, and then I have the day after getting briefed. So this was more or less the last day I get to spend with any of these guys until God only knows when.  
I see someone slide down next to me; I give a small smile at Becker; but it doesn't quite reach my eyes. 

"Tough day huh?" Becker smiled; nudging me with his shoulder. I played with the light blue bracelet on my left wrist. My friend Danielle gave it to me when I was ten. I've only taken it off when I've been in the shower; and it's known as my 'good luck charm', as lame as it sounds. It has only three charms on it. One of a flower from Abby. I got it for my nineteenth; one from Chris of a love heart, and another from my brother, it was a shell. It really is my charm. Something close to my heart. 

"Something like that" I replied as I fiddled with it. 

Becker took it in his hands and looked at the charms "Gotta get you something for that yet" He smiled, looking at me with a questioning glance "Are you alright My? You've been off lately" His voice sounded more gentle now. 

"Yeah. Just haven't been feeling too well. Stomach bug I think" I replied. I hated lying to him; but I know both him and Philip would flip out if I said anything about my mission. I pulled my wrist away from Becker and un tightened my bracelet. I bounced it up and down in my hand a few times before grabbing Becker's hand and placing it inside his palm; closing his fingers around it "Keep it. It's a lucky charm. And I think if last week was anything to go by, you need one" I laughed, trying to keep the tears at bay.

Becker looked up at me; a shocked expression on his face "Myra. What's going on?" He sounded confused. God this was hard. Saying goodbye to people, I hated it. Always have. But this time, it feels like my heart was being pulled out. It physically hurt to say goodbye to Becker. 

"You know, I've always hated this place. The new ARC. Not the old one. I loved the old one. Full of good memories with Danny, and Nick and Jenny and Sarah..." I drifted off as I closed my eyes tightly, hoping to quell the tears. At least until I was away from Becker "...But; I suppose here has good memories too. At least for some people" 

Becker continued to look at me "Myra; I know you're weird, but what are you talking about?" He tried to make a joke from a bad situation. Like I always used to do for him. When we were at the school at he got bitten by that creature. I was there making bad jokes and making sure he stayed conscious. I've never felt so scared in my life then I was at that moment when Connor struggled to find his pulse.

"I hated you when I first met you" I commented lightly. Anything to avoid having to say goodbye to him "Seriously; I thought you were the biggest, egotistical, prat on this planet" I laughed at the memories. 

"You shot me on my second day. With a stun gun non the less" Becker chuckled "I still owe you one" He smiled as he held on to the bracelet "Why are you giving me this? You never take this off" The mood between us changed dramatically; it was more intense now, serious. But I couldn't even bring myself to tell him what I was doing; or even to tell him goodbye for what might be the last time.

I don't know if I was coming out of this mission alive; Philip's optimistic that I will. But underneath it all, I can see that even he has his doubts. Hence all the training "Over time I think you became my best friend. Someone who will always have my back. Just wanted to say thanks Becker. Honestly. Because I think without you; loosing Abby, and Connor and Danny in the anomalies and loosing Sarah and Nick...I think it all would have been too much. But you gave me a reason to keep coming back to work day after day" 

Becker grabbed on to my hand and placed the bracelet in it "Myra; what's going on? Why are you saying this?"  
It was now or never I suppose; I don't know if I'll get another chance at it. I grabbed his face and pressed my lips on his. I could feel the shock in his body as I did so. I closed my eyes as a tear fell out. Just as he started to respond; I pulled away. I can't bare knowing that he felt the same. It would make it too hard. 

He looked at me, confusion and shock all over his face. Our hands had somehow became intertwined as I placed the bracelet inside; "Myra...What's going on? What was-" I cut him off by shaking my head. 

"Please don't Becker. Just...Don't ask questions. Hopefully one day; everything will be okay, just...Look after yourself. Promise me that" I whispered as I grabbed the bracelet and placed it on his wrist "Look after this. It's ancient now" I chuckled as I blinked back more tears. 

Becker looked at me "Myra...Please" He begged. It broke my heart, so I stood up and shook my head "Catch ya on the flip side" I winked before I turned on my heel and walked away. My heart breaking with every step I took. I could hear him calling out for me as I continued to walk. As soon as I turned the corner I let the tears fall hard and fast. I didn't expect this to hurt as much as it did. 

Feeling someone watching me; I looked up to see Philip looking at me from the railing. He nodded once to me; as though he understood my heartbreak. What the hell would he know though, he doesn't have a heart. Otherwise he would never have asked me, a mere twenty year old girl, to do this.

I hate him.

I hated them both.

Philip for making me do what I'm doing. This mission. It's all for his benefit. All for him and his damn company.

And Becker because I never thought I would love someone as much as I loved him.

And I did. I really really did.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Thank you all so much!  
_Dittzybuttercup,eyeLuffYou,NikNak87, .Squirrel, Ruthibobs, Amythyst Society, irish-essex-girl, MissGracieKathy_ and _xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_  
You guys; I don't even have the words to explain how much those reviews mean to me. But, I suppose this chapter isn't going to be suffice enough. I found it lame and I don't like it. But I'm going to post it anyway because I've done all I can too it. Hope you all enjoy ayways.

**Chapter 15:-  
****Even Angels Have Their Wicked Schemes; And You Take That To New Extremes. **

Once upon a time there was a girl from a local estate. She was stupid, young, naïve, thought that she could be someone who could save the world. She used to read stories about princesses and princes who saved them. She would dream that one day she'd be a princess. She wished she wasn't the girl who listened to her mother and father scream at three in the morning, she wished she wasn't the girl who was so stupid to fall in love not only once, but twice. Only to have them both be ripped away by some cruel twist of fate.

Yeah; my life was a real fairytale. I stood out the front of the glistening portal in front of me. I know the rest of the team were going to be here soon. So it's the reason why I need to get a move along. I wonder why my feet won't move. Is it because I know Becker's going to be here soon, and I want to see him one last time. Because I want him to tell him me that he loves me? 

I look back at Philip who's standing there with three soldiers; his arms crossed. His face a mask of no emotion. It's almost like he wants me to die in there. God Myra, don't think like that. You're gonna come back and you're gonna tell Becker that you love him. You're going to be just fine...You're gonna be... 

"Myra" I turn to look at Philip who was nodding at me "Good luck" 

I repress a snort and instead say "Luck has nothing to do with it" It's sheer will and determination which is going to get me though this, the fact that I'll get to see Becker and, hopefully, feel his lips upon mine once again which is going to get me though this. I turn back to the anomaly and close my eyes as Philip leaves the building; leaving you with the three soldiers. I suppose he knows already that you're going through this. 

With one last look around; I closed my eyes and stepped through the portal. An EMD in my hand, several other guns and ammunition in my back pack and belt. A bit of food, enough to get me through around a week. 

_A week_. 

Even that was too long.

I looked at my surroundings. The screeching of future predator in the distance making me jump. I turned around to see the anomaly suddenly shrink. The team was on the other side of that. I swallowed the lump in my throat and started to walk forward, my EMD on the highest charge; I need whatever attacks me dead, not stunned. 

I continued to walk; my boots crunching on the ground's surface. I kept my gun positioned so I would be able to shoot whatever came my way. My heart was thumping. I've never been on a mission without back up before. Every noise made me jump and I was on high alert. I was here to find something. And I will find it. 'Even if it kills you' Philip's last words to me yesterday told me. I suppose if I did die here I wouldn't have to deal with the repercussions of the kiss I planted on Becker the other day.

I stood dead still as I heard something behind me. I swallowed deeply and decided to turn around, face whatever I was about to face. I turned to look at the woman who had her gun pointed at me. She was wearing black pants with a white singlet. Her arm had a white bandage on it with blood seeping thorough. 

"Who are you?" She ordered, pointing her gun directly at my head. I held my own gun up in the air, showing her that I wasn't going to shoot. 

I bit my bottom lip; one of the things Philip told me was to use a false name "Chloe. Chloe Halliwell. I came thorough the anomaly from 2010. I need your help to find someone" 

The woman lowered her gun slightly and said "Who?" I now realised that her blonde hair was tied back in a long braid. She must be part of one of the underground rebellions I've heard about.  
I place my gun on the ground "I'm not going to shoot. I just...I need your help. His name's Grant Ambrose. I've been told I can find him in this time. I need his help to find something else" I explained. 

The woman lowered her gun further "What makes you think I can't help?" The woman also had a Russian accent. 

"Because I don't know you. Nor who you are. Now, where's Grant Ambrose?" I rose my gun again in a threatening manner. I know it was stupid when I needed this woman to help me, but I think it was a necessity. I really wanted to go home.

The woman held up her hands "I will take you to him. You don't look like you'd use that on a person" She chuckled. 

I shrugged and looked at my gun "Nah, it's only for when a creature tries to eat me" I smiled a small smile, knowing it didn't reach my eyes "What's your name?"

"Joanna. But call me Jo. It's nice to see another woman around. Even if you're from the past" She smiled as she walked by my side, leading me along the deserted road and through empty and broken buildings. 

"How old are you?" Jo asked me, keeping her gun pointed in the same way Becker used too. 

_Becker._

Not even 24 hours and I miss him. 

"Twenty. You?" I asked, hoping that this would make some sort of conversation and help me get my mind off the past. God that sounded strange. The past was only a gateway away. Yet it was also thousands of years ago.

"Twenty seven" Jo replied. 

I nodded "I have a friend who's twenty seven. Was...twenty...this is very confusing" I stated as we walked through a deserted street.

Jo looked over at me and stopped "Whatever it is whoever has you doing; I'm pretty sure you'll be okay. You look like a strong girl who's seen too much" She stated. 

I nodded "Yeah. I think you're right about that" And we continued to walk through the streets. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:-  
****Sometimes the night belongs to you.**

I let out a hiss of pain as the scolding hot wire poked into the gaping wound on my stomach. I clenched my eyes shut and tried to think of something other then the agony I was feeling "Jesus!" I swore as I tilted my head back. I felt as the hot wire sealed up the wound; my breath was coming out in short breaths as the man (David) stood up and pulled my shirt down. 

"Should be alright for now. Just try not to do any vigorous exercises for a while" He smiled as Jo slowly pulled me into a sitting position. I knew it was a stupid idea to try and find the what I was looking for in the dark...with future predators running around the area.

I smiled cautiously as I said "Like what? Running a marathon" I gave a small scoff as David stood up; taking a few of his medical supplies with him. It had been four months. Four long and tiring months since I was last in my time. I wondered what everyone was doing. Were they missing me? Have they even noticed I'm gone? Has Becker moved on to Jess? 

Jo patted my shoulder as she propped a few hard pillows behind my back "Thinking about your Becker?" She said. After my second day here; I was told that she isn't Russian. She is, in fact, French.

The familiar pang in my chest I got whenever I thought about him returned "He isn't mine. I think he belongs to someone else"  
Jo smiled and rubbed my shoulder "You are not going to try and get thorough that building again are you? Especially without back up?" She asked, concern in her voice. 

I only did it because I wanted to get home; and I knew by getting the thing I was supposed too; I could go home. Philip told me that the thing I was told to get can control the anomalies; control where they go. I could get home soon if I get this. I want to go home. 

I need to go home. 

"I need to do this Jo! This has nothing to do with you. This is to do with me and my time" I explained as I sat up a bit too quickly, holding in a wince as my wound stretched.

Jo pushed me back down heavily on my shoulder "You are injured! You can't do anything except rest for the next few days anyway. Tim and David will be on hand if you need anything" She went to walk out of the room. Leaving me with my thoughts. Damn her; damn Tim and David and Philip and Becker.

She turned on her heel and looked back at at me; her eyes showing pleading "You're no use to anyone dying in the future. And if you care about this 'Becker' man as much as you say so; then you would do all you can to make sure you get back safely" She then turned on her heel and walked out with a sway of her loose blonde hair. 

I fell asleep contemplating that.

I woke up when it was still dark outside. The pain in my stomach had numbed to a dull throb as the pain killers kicked in. I looked around and blinked a few times. For a moment I thought I was back in the past; back in my apartment and thought that maybe the past few months had been a dream. Of course I was wrong.

My eyes had to adjust to the darkness of the room before I could finally look around. Jo and Tim laid entwined in each other's arms in the bed across from me; David was snoring away lightly from the floor on the other side of the room. I wondered how the hell I was going to sneak out now. I needed to get home. I've been here too long already. 

I looked around and slowly slid out of bed. Searching for any trip wires or traps for the future kind. I knew that they would wake up the second I tripped over one, so I cautiously walked out of the room; ignoring the ache in my stomach with every step I took. 

I turned back around to see if anyone had woken up. Except for the small groan from Tim, no one had woken up. I'm sorry guys; but I have to get home. Back to my own time. I looked one more time at the sleeping faces of the people who have become my second family and turned to walk back out, carefully stepping over the trip wire in the doorway. 

I let out the breath I was holding as I walked out of the run down building with my EMD and backpack.  
A knot in my stomach had tightened with every step I took towards where I last saw what I was looking for. It was a little over twenty-four hours ago when I had last been there. Holding it in my hands, dropping it when I was attacker by a creature. Having Jo save my life again.  
What the hell was I thinking when I agreed to do this for that person who calls himself my boss? 

The nearer I got to the building, I could hear screeching. Something high above me. I looked up and pointed my EMD at where the screeching had come from. My heart thumping and adrenaline pumping thorough my veins. I looked at the building and back at the creature. Wondering if I could make it there and out in time to make it to the anomaly.  
Knowing for a fact that I would chicken out if I second thought it, I shot at the the creature and headed towards the golden dome which would ultimately lead me home.

The creature screeched again and swooped down low at me; attacking me with it's talons. I grabbed my gun after receiving my fair share of blows and shot it. It fell off me as I lay on the ground, panting and bleeding.  
I need to get that globe. 

I painfully rolled over and began to stand up; stumbling and running towards the globe which lay lazily on the ground. I picked it up and began to press the button's on it which Philip told me to press and there; in the middle of the room, stood the glowing anomaly. 

It was then I heard the gun fire outside.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:-  
****I Can Promise You This Heart; Once Shone Brighter Then A Falling Star.**

I couldn't help but let out a sob as I landed on the hard concrete. Blood splattered in my hair, on my face; on my once clean clothes. My gun and back pack fell to my side as I let out the tears I was holding and and sobbed harder. Whether it was because I was finally home, or because I had to do what I just did I don't know. But all I know was that this wasn't something I'd be able to block out.

I slowly stood up; wincing as my stomach wound pulled tight against my matted shirt. I looked at the black cars which were coming straight for me; the anomaly behind me still shining brightly. Black cars equal soldiers equal Becker equal the team. God I hope they realise it's me. Realise that I'm home. Finally.

As soon as the cars screeched to a halt, I looked at the numerous soldier's running towards me, their guns pointed at my head.

"Get on the ground!" They shouted at me. I slowly did as they asked, wincing as my stomach touched the cold ground. I looked at the black shoes in front of me. Wondering where the hell the other's were.

A pair of black converses came into my view and I looked up. Connor stood there with a large smile on his face "Could have written a letter or something" He joked as he held up a hand to help me out. I grabbed it and was pulled to my feet in one tug. His arms were around me in a split second "I thought we'd lost you" He mumbled as he pulled away.

"Almost did for a moment" I tried to smile but I couldn't. I allowed the tears to fall again as I clutched my stomach, not from pain, but I needed something to hold on too. I remembered what I did back in the future. Their screams. The screams of the people who had helped me, protected me. Kept me safe, mended my wounds when I got them. God what have I done?

I saw Abby, Becker and Matt jog over to me. As soon as they reached me, I was brought into a hug by them. This was where I belonged, in this time, with these people. My tears had now ceased and a tear streaks were left in their place.

I pulled away and looked at Becker; I knew the look in his eyes; he remembered the kiss we shared before I left. I wonder if it meant anything to him? If he wanted anything to come from it. I'm not sure I could deal with it.  
If he did love me; would he still when I told him what I just did? Or would he think that I was a monster.

"So about this letter..." Connor smiled as I gave a tight smile. I knew they all expected me to be the same person I was when I left, to be the same (sort of) happy-go-lucky girl. Instead I've come back as a shell of my former life. I saw the future, and I hated what I saw. There was almost no human life, it was like an atomic bomb had gone off.

One night when I was telling Jo about the people I worked for; as soon as I mentioned Matt she had flinched. I thought this was curious; so I kept talking about him, watching her reaction. As soon as I finished I asked her if she knew him. It was then that she told me about him. A small bit, only that he was actually from that time.  
I wonder if Philip secretly knew.

"Didn't have enough postage. Only found fifty P in my pocket" I smiled as Connor gave a tight smile.

Abby was the next person to talk; she bounded up to me and placed an arm around my shoulder "Where'd you go?"

I looked directly at Matt as I said this; wondering what he would do when I said this "I went to the future" He seemed to stand a little straighter as I said this. I would defiantly question him about it later.  
The pain in my stomach now had become worse, blood began to once again seep though my shirt "Guys can we get to like, a hospital or something? I think I'm about to pass out" I asked, my hand clutching my stomach as my knees buckled slightly. Becker and Connor's arms were around me in an instant as Becker lifted up my shirt to inspect the wound. I hissed as the fabric peeled away from it.

I heard Becker swear before shouting something to his men. I looked over at Connor who also looked worried "That bad huh?"  
"What happened?" Connor asked as he and Becker helped me towards one of the cars.

I gave a small shrug of the shoulder "Had a bit of a run in with a hungry creature" I smiled as Becker laid me down in the back seat.  
He ran around the other side as Connor put my head in his lap "We'll be there soon My. Just stay conscious"  
The car was speeding away before I had a chance to reply.

"By the way. It's good to have you back. Been quiet without you" Connor said as he ran a hand through my tangled hair.  
Becker chuckled from the driver's seat "I enjoyed the quiet" But I could tell that he was worried; and, from my position, I could see my blue bracelet on his left hand.

* * *

"So the future huh?" Matt said from the chair beside me. Becker and Connor had been ordered by him to deal with the anomaly while Matt stayed back here with me "What was it like?"  
I rose an eyebrow; I could still feel the effects of the morphine coursing though my veins as I rolled my head to look at him "You should know" I stated, looking down at the IV drip coming out of my hand.

"Don't know what you mean" Matt said just as calmly, but I could see that his shoulders had tensed some.

I smirked at him and shook my head "Don't give me that bull Matt. You know Jo, David, Tim? 'Cause they sure as hell knew you!" I exclaimed, earning a glare from the man across from me. I glared right back at him. Nut case.

Matt stood up and turned to walk away from me; I decided to bite the bullet and shout "They're dead" He stood stock still for a moment before continuing to walk out the door.  
What the hell is going on in my life at the moment?


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** So this is me giving you all one last chapter before I finally call writer's block. It sucks thoroughly.  
So, any ideas would be appreciated, although I don't know when I'll get the next chap up since I'm going to Scotland next week. Excited! More excited then I would be if I was flying back home. Not gonna happen for another two months, so being excited about Scotland would be enough.  
Anywho, back to the story!  
Hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter 18:-**

**You Know I've Always Had A Crush On You.  
**

"I hated high-school" I commented to the small group as we sat at the bar, drinks in our hands, music blaring though the speakers.

Connor looked at me with the same sombre expression I assumed was on my face "Me too. Spent most of my time in the library" It had been the end of a long and tiring day. I was on office duties due to my stomach wound, but since I can't take no for an answer, Lester had decided to let me work with Jess. 

It was either that or sit at home moping about what I did in the future. Becker was there with us too; he still had to give my bracelet back, but for some reason we hadn't even had a moment to ourselves. Whenever he cornered me or went to talk to me; someone would come along and ask for one of us. Not that I minded of course. It would have been an awkward conversation. 

Abby was also with us; she had decided to accompany Connor so he didn't feel like the third wheel. Matt also wasn't with us; he too had been avoiding me. I know why too. We both know that I was going to ask him what the hell was going on with the future thing and how he knew Jo and the other's. 

"I actually enjoyed school" Becker commented, much to my surprise, as he drank from his cup.  
Everyone looked shocked except for Connor who said; "Well you would wouldn't you. Mister popular I bet" I grumbled as he stood up and made his way back to the bar.

"I spent most of my days either suspended or in detention" I looked up in thought before saying "I was expelled two weeks before my end exams. Don't regret it though" I took a shot of vodka and winced as it slid down my throat.

"What'd you do?" Abby asked, curiosity in her voice. 

I smiled at the memories; the things me and some boy names Kyle James used to get up too was amazing. Blacking out school windows; flooding out the gym; hiding clothes when people were using the showers in the gym; but this particular incident "Me and some guy poured cement in the toilets. Head wasn't too impressed" I stated simply as Becker snorted.

"Doesn't surprise me much that you would do that. Trouble maker all the way back to school" Abby laughed as I smiled. I looked at Becker from the corner of my eye and saw him tense slightly. I wonder what's going on with him at the moment? Instead of questioning it, I pointed to my bracelet "Gonna give me that back anytime soon?" I laughed. 

Becker looked confused for a moment before looking down at his wrist "Oh, yeah. Here. Kept it safe; just like you told me too" He un tied it and handed it over. I didn't actually think that he would. Things had changed between us. Things had become colder, more distant. Ever since I came back through, it was like he was avoiding me on missions, and even though there are those times when he purposely sought me out, it was like he was more distant. He avoided being near me at all costs. Like he couldn't control himself around me.

"Are you okay?" Connor asked as he slid into the seat next to mine, handing me another row of vodka shots.  
By this time, I was getting a little drunk. Maybe after this, I should leave. I can see myself doing something I was gonna regret...again. 

I eyed up the row of five shot glasses in front of me and bit my bottom lip "Yeah. I will be" Mentally counting to three, I picked up the glass and took a shot. I then moved on to the next four. Not leaving time to think about the burning sensation. Anything to block out the memories, the screaming of my friends in the future as I put a bullet through each of their heads. I closed my eyes tightly and took in a deep breath. 

I slammed my hands on the table and stood up "I'm going home while I can still walk. I'll catch you guys tomorrow" I pulled my baseball jacket off from behind the chair and shrugged it on; ignoring the look Becker was giving me. 

I stumbled a bit as I went to walk out the door and felt a pair of arms wrapped around my waist; I looked up to see Becker standing there with a smile on his face "Nice trip?" He joked as we both walked out the door.  
I noticed that his arm was still around my waist as we walked down the quiet street. There was a silence between us as we continued to walk. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it was brooding. Like there was an unspoken question between us. 

"Did you mean it?" He suddenly asked, not turning to face me. I was focusing on putting one foot in front of the other. 

"Mean what?" I asked him, still looking at the ground, my ugg boots trailing along the ground. 

Becker stopped and looked at me; his hands on my waist, his thumbs caressing the sides. I closed my eyes to relinquish in the feel. "No jokes; no games; no more running away. No more interruptions. I need to know" His voice sounded pleading. 

I opened my eyes and saw how close we were standing; I also noticed that my hands had moved of their own accord up to his shoulders.  
"Know what?" I said; my voice barely a whisper. I think it was the alcohol making us more bolder then what we usually would have been. Not that I'm complaining or anything. 

"That kiss. Did you mean it?" He asked, bending his head down ever so slightly. 

I felt myself nod, only because I didn't know what to say. I settled with "I've always liked you Becker; you've just been to stupid to see it" And with that; his lips pressed to mine. 

It wasn't like the first kiss we shared. The one where we only had limited time and we were saying goodbye. It was passionate; hands entwined, eyes closed, smiles on both our faces. It was breath taking.  
He deepened it as he moved his hands to my head to pull me closer. I never wanted it to stop; but did when it became evident that I needed air. 

"I've always liked you Myra. You've just been too stupid to see it" He smirked back as he pushed a bit of my fringe away from my face. 

I grabbed his hand and laced his fingers through mine "Come back to my flat?" I asked him.  
He rose and eyebrow at me; I knew what he was asking. If we would be doing _that_. 

I just smirked and pulled him into the direction of my small apartment. Our fingers never loosening up.  
Yes; we were going to do _that._


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** I'm Back! No luck finding Nessie; although; I have decided that guys in skirts are kinda hot so...  
Anywho; I've decided to put this chapter up because it was already half written. Sorry for the lameness of it all; I kinda rushed through it.

Thanks all you guys for the reviews; I love them and you all so much!

**Disclaimer:** Still not owning anything.

* * *

**Chapter 19:-**

**Something Stupid.**

It had been almost two weeks since Becker and I had started our relationship. He spent almost every night since at my apartment. And, stupidly enough, I've enjoyed having him there. There were cans of his deodorant in my bathroom, his clothes in my wardrobe; I was on cloud nine. It had been brilliant; no declaring our love just yet, although...last night on the other hand...

"Oi; Myra. We have an anomaly" Matt called out as I looked up at him. I saw Philip behind him and narrowed my eyes. I stood up from where I was sitting with Jess and walked up the two short steps over to him "I want a word" I growled to the older man.

I hadn't had a chance to talk to Philip since I came back from my mission. He had been 'avoiding' me. I knew why too. I had a suspicion that he knew what I had done. Who I had killed to come back to this time alive.  
Matt looked between us before settling on me "Have you seen Becker?" He asked, his eyebrows risen.

"No. I haven't seen him all morning" I didn't take my eyes away from Philip; I hope, at any moment now, he would combust. How many more nights are going to be filled with bad dreams because of him and his stupid mission.

Matt once again looked between us and nodded; the next thing I knew he was gone. Philip must have known that this time, he wasn't getting away from me. He nodded his head and turned on his heel, walking in the opposite direction towards his office. I took this as a motion to follow him; cause I sure as hell want some answers. Now.

As soon as the office door was closed I turned to him; I could feel the lump in my throat and the knot growing in my stomach "You knew!" I accused.

He stood on the other side of the desk; putting the wooden table between us. Probably the wise thing to do since I'd probably pin him against the wall and beat the crap out of him. He stayed quiet; so I decided to continue.

"You knew all along that they would try and stop me getting back. Hence the weapon's training from Becker. You had to make sure that I would fight back against them. Kill them if need be" I growled as I fought back the nauseous feeling in my stomach.

Philip looked out of his office and over to where Jess, Matt and Becker were standing "You and Captain Becker seem to be close" He said absently. I looked over at Becker and saw him laugh at something Jess said.

"Don't you dare bring him into this. This is between you and me. Do you have _any_ idea what you've done" I asked, turning back to him, my hands which were by my side shaking as I clung onto the edge of the desk.

Philip shrugged a shoulder "I did what had to be done. I'm saving the world Myra" He said calmly.  
I shook my head as my mouth opened slightly; I couldn't believe him. After everything, he still thinks he's doing the right thing "I killed three people" I said quietly.

"It's three people or six billion people. There's a bigger picture here Myra, and if you don't stop being distracted...well then...I'd just have to eliminate the problem" His eyes drifted over my shoulder. I knew he was looking at Becker. I knew he knew about the two of us. I swallowed deeply; I knew what I had to do. I had to break my own heart.

I closed my eyes and nodded "Okay" I said quietly "Okay" I repeated a bit louder. I looked up and placed my hands on my hips; staring at the ceiling "I killed them. I shot them in the head because they weren't going to let me through the anomaly with what you wanted. They told me it was dangerous" I stated; remembering what Jo told me.

"You leave what you brought back to me. You just follow orders like a good little soldier" Philip sat down at his desk and brought a piece of paper towards him "Oh; and Myra. Before you leave" He looked up at me; his brown eyes piercing my soul "If you're distracted in any way; like I said before; I will eliminate the problem. You need to focus. Because if we screw up now..." He left the threat hanging before waving me out of the room.

I left the room with tears in my eyes; I tried to quell the tears as I walked away. I wiped away the tears which had fallen down my cheeks; surely making my make-up run.

"So I was thinking tonight; pizza at my place? We seem to be spending a lot of time at your house lately" A voice whispered in my ear; making goosebumps rise on my skin. A pair of hands were settled on my hips; thumbs rubbing up and down on the bare skin showing.

I turned around to see Becker's smiling face; a smile which instantly dropped when he saw my face "My...What's wrong?" He asked; moving his hands to the side of my face and wiping away my tears "What's happened?"

I reached up and brought his head down to mine; kissing him so deeply; trying to convey how much I love him; how much I hate myself for doing this "I love you" I whispered to him when we parted.  
A small smile graced Becker's lips "I love you too. Now what's the tears for?"

I stepped out of his embrace and looked him dead in the eyes; I could see the confusion there. I knew what was about to come; what was about to happen. But Philip was right; I couldn't have any distractions. And Becker was one massive distraction.  
"I'm sorry Becker. But this...Us. It was a mistake. It won't work between us" I said; hearing my own voice break slightly "Office relationships don't work. And this really is not a great place to have one"

I see the pain in his eyes as he looked down; "You know for a fact that isn't true. If anything it would make this work more" He argued.  
"Becker stop! You know this; I know this. It. Won't. Work" This hurts more then I'd care to admit "I'm sorry for leading you on" I move and push past him; I go to move from the corridor, but not before I hear Becker telling me that he loves me.

I really hope I'm doing the right thing by this.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:** Guys; in all honesty; you are all absolutely AMAZING! This is my most reviewed story; so I can't thank you all enough!  
So this goes out to all of you!  
Okay; so I've been thinking a lot lately; and I was just wondering who Myra should end up with in the end; Becker or Matt. Because I think, and a few people would agree, that Matt's kinda hot.  
So your help would be greatly appreciated. 

**Chapter 20:-**

_**You can't play on broken strings; you can't feel anything...**_

It's been four weeks; two days, three hours and fifteen minutes since I last kissed Becker. Since that day when Philip made me end it. Well; I suppose he didn't _make_ me, but he made it clear that I shouldn't have any distractions.  
And that's exactly what Becker was...A distraction. 

I've never hated anyone before in my life; well, except for a girl in eighth grade who broke my ankle by kicking me and making me trip. But that's off topic. I just...All I want is him back. When I see him; on missions, around the ARC; he looks at me, and it's not like the way he used to look at me, when he looked at me, back then, it was full of something which made my heart want to burst and my mouth automatically smile.  
But now it turns my heart cold and my smile turn into a frown. 

I stare at my reflection in the small mirror which hangs in my locker; I look like one of _them_. I feel like a trained killer now. Like I'm one of his cronies. I suppose the black singlet; pulled back hair and skinny jeans don't help that image much.  
Upon hearing footsteps; I turn around to see Jess standing behind me; wringing her hands in front of her nervously. 

"You've really hurt him you know?" She begins. God; I am so not in the mood to hear about this right now. If you don't think I'm not already beating myself up about what happened between me and Becker... "He loved you. So much. You could see it in the way he looked at you. How he's _always_ looked at you. No one could compete with that..." She continued. 

Turning back to the mirror; I pick up my eye liner and line my top eye lid with the black pencil "Jess; I really don't want to hear this right now" I warn as I begin to work on the other eye. 

I hear her heels step closer; I just want to strangle her right now. This is none of her business. "I think you do need to hear this. Because everyone can see how this has affected you. Both of you"

"Jess; leave it" I growl as I pick up my mascara and began to coat my lashes with it. 

"He loved you! And you just threw him aside like he was trash" Her voice rose as she stepped closer to me. I swear if she doesn't back the fuck off; I was going to hit her. 

Instead I blink a few times and look at her over my shoulder "Jess; you have no idea what you're talking about" I turn back to my mirror and coat my other lash with mascara. 

"I do. Because I know how much he's been hurting over this!" She continued to yell at me. I closed my mascara and threw it in my locker; slamming the door shut and turning to face Jess. Her face was red and her chest heaving heavily. 

I stepped closer to her; my heeled boots clipping on the floor "You don't know what the _hell_ you're talking about. So shut your mouth before I shut it for you!" I yelled back; standing no less then a breath away from her. 

Jess; for a split second; looked scared, then she looked at me and crossed her arms over her chest "I know what's wrong with you. You're scared. You're just a scared little girl who the second she feels something other then hate she runs away; because she doesn't know how to feel anything else" She growled in a low voice. 

I don't know what happened to me; because one second I was looking at her; then next I found myself pushing her against the locker with my forearm holding her by her throat so she couldn't move "I told you not to push me" I pressed my arm against her throat harder and saw the scared look in her eyes. I heard someone shout at me and pull me away from the younger woman who was now rubbing her neck. 

I looked up and saw Matt staring at me with a curious expression on his face; "What the hell is going on in here?" He asked us both; his eyes lingering on me more then Jess. 

"I-I just lost my cool" I said softly as I let out a shaky breath. Jess quickly scurried away and left me with the team leader. 

He led me over to a bench and sat me down; crouching down in front of me with a worried expression "What's going on with you My? This isn't you" He asked gently "And don't tell me that this is about your break up with Becker because I'm not that stupid. What's Philip making you do?" 

I looked up at him; how the hell did he know about that? "I don't know what you're talking about?" I said.  
One look at his face told me that he didn't believe me for a second. 

"Whatever he's making you do Myra; if it's making you like this, then I don't think it's worth it" He said gently.  
I let out a breath and let out the tears which I had held in for the past two weeks flow freely down my cheeks "I told myself that I loved Becker. But I don't know if it's love or lust" I explained. 

Matt let out a sigh and sat down on the bench beside me "What do you think it is?" He asked.  
I gave a small shrug; I feel like I should love him; because I've crushed on him for as long as I remember, I get butterflies around him and I blush a lot around him; but if I loved him...Then why didn't I fight Philip hard enough for him "I'm not sure. I'm not sure if I love him because he was there; and willing to take interest in me. To help me. Or if it was because I was compensating for something" 

"What would he be compensating for My?" Matt asked me. I looked at him and saw his blue eyes staring intensely at me. 

"For something I know I can't have maybe?" I don't know where the hell that came from. I know that I have a crush on Matt. I have from the first day he came into the ARC and told me how inappropriate my outfit of a pair of short shorts and a spaghetti strap singlet. 

"And what might that be?" He knew; he must know! Otherwise he wouldn't be asking me these questions. 

Instead I rose an eyebrow and stood up "What are you my psych? Anyway; thank you Matt. This hasn't helped in the least" I smiled as he also stood up. 

"If you need to talk. About _anything_; you know where to find me" He turned around and went to walk out of the room; but stopped and turn around "Also; if I see you treating Jess like that again; I will make sure you get punished. She's still just a teenager" He walked out of the room. 

I let out a sigh and closed my eyes. 

Why was everyone on Jess' side?


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note:

OMG! You guys are brilliant! Thank you all for the reviews!

**Chapter 21:-_  
_**_You could be my hero; if only I could let go_

"Hey; Mum" I asked as I walked into the sitting area; a cup of tea in my hands. I walked over to the chair and sat on the arm "Is it possible to love two people?" I looked over at the brown haired woman who was currently reading one of my magazines.

Mum looked up; usually I wouldn't really have her over. She does kinda annoy me. But she looked so small and sad standing in my threshold; I just had to let her in. It's a sympathy thing I suppose.  
"I suppose so. Why?" She looked at me with a curious expression "Let me guess; that bloke that was at your house the other month and you broke it off and you still love him but you love someone else?" She guessed. Bloody parents.

"Well I wouldn't say I _love_ exactly. I just fancy him a bit...Alot" I explained; taking a sip of my still hot drink.

My Mum placed the magazine down and crossed her legs over "_The thrill is in the chase; never in the capture_" She said; picking the magazine back up and flicking through it "Oh God; Posh is pregnant again" She mumbled.

"Thank you Agitha Christie. Are you insinuating that I only want this other guy because I haven't had him yet?" I asked; blowing on my tea and placing my foot up on the chair.

Mum nodded her head; still not looking up "I think that's the longest word I've ever heard out of your mouth. But yes; that's exactly what I'm saying. Did you love Becker?" She asked; finally looking at me.

I shrugged "I think I loved the _idea_ of him" I bit my bottom lip and leaned back on the chair "Why does this have to be hard?"

Mum shrugged "Because you make things hard"

I've never heard a statement so true in my life.

* * *

"So what's this about you slogging Jess yesterday in the locker room?" Connor asked me as I walked down the corridor; a folder for Philip in my hand. I really didn't want to see that git today.

I sighed and rubbed my eyebrow "I didn't slog her. And besides; she started it" I tried to explain; I could see out the corner of my eye that Connor wanted to laugh.  
"I don't doubt that for a second; hey, can I talk to you about something?" Connor suddenly grabbed my arm and stopped me.

I narrowed my eyes at him as he let me go. I crossed my arms and gave him a concerned look "Of course you can; is everything okay with you and Abby?" I asked; genuinely concerned by the look on Connor's face.

"What? Oh yeah, yeah. Me and Abby are fine; but..." He looked around to make sure no one was listening "...I've noticed that you're doing things for Philip"

I rose an eyebrow "What if?" I was now curious to where this would go. He was shuffling from foot to foot; like he was nervous.

"Well; I just wanted you to know; that I am too. Helping him with his industry I mean" He stated. My eyebrow's shot up further.

I shook my head "Connor. Has he made you do anything...Anything that you thinks not right?" I asked; I need someone else to tell me that he has; someone else to reassure me that I'm not the only one who thinks there's something fishy about him.

He was about to open his mouth too if Becker hadn't walked down the corridor "Connor; Myra; we have a job" He hasn't called me 'My' since we broke up. I let out a small sigh and said "We'll talk about this later yeah?"

Becker waited until Connor had passed him before walking over to me; he stood in front of me and asked "What was that all about?" His tone was short and formal; like it was before we became even close to friends.

I looked up at him and felt my heart shrink slightly; the way he was looking at me broke my heart; there was so much hurt there. Almost as if it hurt to look at me.  
"Nothing. Don't-don't worry" I walked past him and continued down the corridor.

"Of course. Because keeping secrets is what you do best" He sarcastically remarked to my back. I suppose I deserved that. But it didn't stop it hurting any less. I wanted to yell; scream at him that I still loved him. That I did it for his own safety. But then again; would he even believe me if I said I did?

"I-I never kept anything from you Becker" I said quietly as he walked past me. He let out a dark chuckle and turned to face me; a sarcastic smile on his face.

"You don't think I haven't seen it Myra? Do you think I'm honestly that stupid?" He let out another laugh which send cold shivers down my back.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and held my head up high; blinking back the tears which were wanting to fall "Seen what?"

"The way Burton looks at you. How he stares at you whenever you're near him. The meetings in the office with the curtains drawn..." He rounded off.

I looked down at my feet; what the hell was he talking about...Could he be saying..? No way; no bloody way... "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking? Do you think I'm shagging Burton?"

Becker crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow; giving a small shrug of his shoulder "Well are you?"

I couldn't believe he was saying this to me "No! If anything I'd prefer to kill him. You know nothing about what's happening between Burton and me!"

"So there is something?" Becker questioned.

"Yes...I mean. No! Not in the way you think. It's professional! I love you Becker! You may not believe that; but everything I'm doing and have done has been for us" I let the first few tears drip and Becker stared at me for a moment before shaking his head.

"Do you wanna know what the sad thing is Myra?" He dropped his voice and bent down so he could place his mouth next to my ear. I shivered as he spoke his next words; "I've loved you for as long as I remember. But now...Now I can't stand the sight of you" He backed up again and went to walk away; he suddenly turned and looked at her "I heard what you did to Jess yesterday; you touch her again, and I'll personally make sure you're fired" He turned on his heel and continued down the corridor.

"You know what wars like better then anyone Becker" I called out after him. Why? I don't know. He hates me now. But I at least needed to try to make amends. At least he stopped in his tracks " And this; what we're in now; is a war. And I'm fighting in it Becker. I've done things that you would hate me for"

Becker turned to face me fully "Why would I care? You're the one who pushed me away Myra. Not the other way around" He walked back to me "You think this is a game don't you? My feelings? You can't do what you did then think I'll come running back to you just because you're going through a hard time. Don't you have any idea what _I'm_ going through at the moment? Of course you don't; because you're so wrapped up in your own little world that you don't see the things around you"

Ouch.

"Now; we have an anomaly alert. Are you coming or staying?" He asked; back to his professional tone.

I nodded and walked past him "I'm coming" I called out.

* * *

"_You okay My?"_ Connor asked through my ear piece as I let out a groan; slowly bringing myself to a sitting position; my gun now laying limply in my hand.

I placed a hand on my head and looked behind me at the plaster wall I just got thrown through "That bloody hurt!" I complained as I slowly stood up; trying to keep my balance.

"_Did you hit it?"_ Matt asked.

I looked at the large raptor laying unmoving; a large puddle of blood coming out from a gun wound in it's head "Sorry Abs. I had to put him down" I winced as I placed my hand on my back and cracked a few bones.

"_What? Why?_" Abby sounded panicked.

I rose an eyebrow as Becker and a few of his men came into the room. He looked over at the wall with a risen eyebrow before looking back at me "You did that?" He asked.  
"Aye I did" I then remembered Abby "Cause when I'm being tossed into a wall like a rag doll Abs; I don't really think of where I'm shooting. Although; I must say it was a fantastic shot" I was staring in awe at my head shot "It's like; perfect; right between the eyes"

I looked over at Becker and swear I saw a ghost of a smile on his lips before one of his men walk over and start talking to him.

I suppose things can only get better from here...


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Thank you all to my beautiful reviewers. Updates may start to get slower from here on in since I'm getting ready to fly back to Australia in two weeks. I miss my Mummy. Haha  
**

****

**Chapter 22:-  
_Love of my life; my soulmate; you're my best friend_**

"Okay; question" Abby said as she bounced into the room; looking over my shoulder at the game of minesweeper I was currently playing on the computer.  
I didn't look up; yet swore loudly as I hit a mine "Shit!" I restarted the game and placed my feet on the desk; placing the keyboard on my lap "It depends what the question is" I once again hit another mine "Oh; fucking blow me!" I swore.

"Name a time and place" I heard an Irish drawl say lazily from behind me; I turned to see Matt walking towards the computer where Jess was sitting.

I scrunched up my face and turned back to Abby who was laughing slightly "So what was that question you wished to ask?" I said; folding my hands over my stomach and smiling up at the blonde woman.

"I was just wondering what you were doing tonight?" She smiled; sitting down next to my feet "Connor and me are heading out to that new club which just opened in town; and since you haven't been yourself lately; we decided that booze and a drunken hook up is exactly what you need" She explained.

Now while I usually wouldn't say no to a drunken hook up; I suppose I would have to decline. Damn Becker; if he wasn't so damn hot, and I wasn't so in love with him; I most defiantly would have pushed him into the closest anomaly by now "Sorry guys; not tonight. I'm just a bit sore...You know; from getting thrown through a wall and all" I dryly finished as I turned back to my computer.

Abby laughed and patted my shoulder; making me wince slightly. I threw her a glare before looking back at the computer. I felt someone watching me and I turned around. I saw Becker looking at me; his eyes flashing some indescribable emotion behind it.

I stood up and went to leave; well, I would have if the prat Philip hadn't called me into his office.  
So here I stood; in front of his desk; what I hoped was a bored expression on my face.

"I have another mission for you" He stated.

Ho-rah "Obviously" I sarcastically remarked; rolling my eyes and placing my hand on my hip.

Philip glowered at me for a moment "Sarcasm isn't very becoming for you" He stated.  
"It is the fastest growing language though...For me anyway"I said; biting my bottom lip. Why can't I just learn to keep my mouth shut when need be. Well I suppose I've never been good with authority figures.

"It's a defence mechanism" Philip continued.

I rolled my eyes "Oh gee; I wonder why I need a defence mechanism. Anyway; are we gonna stand her chin wagging or are you going to tell me what I'm supposed to be doing this time?" I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

"There's someone who needs to be taken care of..." Philip started. Already I was shaking my head. I wasn't killing...not again.

"No" I automatically say.

"No?" Questions Philip.

"I'm not killing anyone else" I stand my ground. Making sure he knows that I'm not going to do just anything.

Philip walked around the desk and standing directly in front of me; I wasn't intimidated; I could probably bitch slap this guy and he'd start crying "I don't think you understand the rules..."  
"I don't listen; you kill me? Yeah; I get that" I stated; crossing my arms over my chest.

"Can you look death in the face Myra?" He asked teasingly "Or can you have the death of another on your conscience?" He moved closer to me so now he was about an inch away.

I rose an eyebrow in a mocking way "I've killed three already. But I'm not putting anymore on there" I walked towards the door "You gonna shoot me?" I opened the door and stepped out; holding my arms out to him; I wanted to call his bluff "Then shoot me. 'Cause I sure as hell ain't doing what you're asking me too" I turned around and walked out; wiping the tears from my eyes.

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Becker behind me. I gave a choked laugh as more tears fell "Whatever bullshit you have to say; I don't wanna hear it Becker" I turned back around yet Becker's hand was still on my shoulder.

"Would you have let him shoot you?" He asked; concern in his voice.

I shrugged "Why not?" I stepped away from him and wiped my tears from my eyes. I seem to be crying a lot lately "Not like I haven't screwed everything up in my life anyway" I say; leaning against the wall.

"I still care you know...About what happens to you" Becker calls out to I pushed myself off the wall and started walking down the corridor.

I paused for a moment and looked back at him over my shoulder "It was just this morning that you said you couldn't stand the sight of me. You can't have it both ways Becker" I continued down the corridor with a small sigh escaping my lips. All I wanted was him. All of him.

Letting out a longer sigh; I caught sight of Matt walking down one of the joining corridors "Yo Matt!" I shouted out to him as I broke into a jog; catching up to the Irish man. He stopped and looked at me; a confused expression on his face "Yes Myra"

I played with my hands in front of my lap before looking up at Matt "I'm really sorry. About what I did. With Jo and them" He went to say something but I stopped him "I know you knew them. No matter how much you try to deny it. So; I'm sorry, for killing them" I looked down and held my breath. Me saying sorry to him was the least I could do; I killed people he knew. People who may have been his friends.

"Myra; I've seen how you've been these past few weeks. You've been beating yourself up over all this. I knew them, yes; but I wasn't well acquainted with them. You're not a killer Myra; no matter what you're heads telling you. There must have been a reason for you to do what you did" Matt explained as we started to walk down the corridor, slowly.

I looked down at my black boots and said in a low voice "Except I'm not so sure anymore" Matt rose an eyebrow at me "I've been having these thoughts. These feelings. And I've just been feeling so angry at everyone. I mean; when I pinned Jessica up against the wall yesterday; I didn't even stop to think about what I was doing. I just...did it"

Matt looked at me curiously "When did this start to happen?" He crossed his arms and looked at me.  
I thought about it...When did it start "I think it started when I came back...when I came back from the future"

Matt nodded "Just look after yourself Myra. And remember; if you need me, call me" He walked off leaving me standing in the corridor. I turned around and punched the wall. A small cut opened on my knuckle and bled slightly. I winced and sucked the blood out. I shook my hand and continued walking back down the corridor.

I'm turning into a monster. And you know what? I'm not too sure if I want to stop.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: _Katy-Alice Cullen_ has begged me for a new chapter. And here it is. And I dedicate it to you because you're addicted to it. Hahaha.  
But thank you all so much for the reviews. They mean the absolute world to me. I can't believe I almost had 100. **

**Chapter 23:-  
**_Let's not make mountains out of molehills.  
_

"Grumble grumble grumble" I mumbled as I walked into the ARC the next morning; my Ipod placed firmly in my ears as I walked to the locker rooms. My back pack was slung lazily over my shoulder; my hair tied back in a bun with my fringe pinned up. I pulled open my locker and threw it inside. I looked down at the pink music device in my hand and looked at the song which was now playing.  
_"Let's start over; I'll try to do it right this time around. It's not over..."_ I pulled my headphones out and turned it off. I was not in the mood for a song which was currently reflecting my mental status.

I looked in the mirror and saw the dark rings under my eyes. Last night I survived on caffeine alone. I couldn't sleep. I stayed up listening to Pete Murray and feeling sorry for myself. It really dawned on me when I got into work that maybe it wasn't the wisest thing I've done in my twenty year history on this planet.  
Upon hearing the door open and close; I poke my head around the locker door to see Becker walking towards me; a small smile on his face. As soon as he saw me though; his smile vanished.

I gave him a scowl and turned back to my mirror; pulling out a small container containing concealer. I dabbed my finger in it and began placing it on the dark circles. Hoping to make myself at least a bit presentable.

"Late night?" I heard a mocking voice ask from beside me. I poke my head back around the locker door and glared at Becker who was tightening his vest to his black shirt.

"Not that it's any of your business; but yes, I did" I turned back to my mirror and threw the make-up back into my locker; slamming the door shut "Why must you turn up every where I don't want you to be?" I asked; placing my hands on my hips.

Becker closed his own locker and turned to me; his eyes twinkling in amusement "Because It's something which I've picked up over the years working with you" He said before turning on his heel and walking off. Staring at the direction he left in; I noticed that there was something different about him; he seemed a bit happier.

Determined to figure this out; I ran out of the room to see him walking down the corridor "Why are you in a good mood?" I called out to him.

Becker smiled and turned around, holding his arms out wide "You're not the only one with a social life Myra" He called, turning around and continuing to walk down the corridor.

He was such a freak; who gets excited about having a social life? Well, him obviously. I knew it would be good if he got out of the basement once in a while. He seemed happy; which I was happy for him because he was happy. I wonder what did make him happy...

Before long; I found myself looking at Jess Parker who was looking back at me; a strange expression on her face as she talked to Philip.  
"Shagging up to Prospero industries are we Jess?" I mocked as I walked closer to the pair.  
Philip let a scowl cross his face "I was wondering whether you'd slouch in here today. I want a word in my office" He walked off to his office and left the door open; I looked at it for a moment before turning to Jess.

"By the way; do you know what's gotten Becker in such a good mood today? It's kinda scary" I asked; leaning on the computer desktop.  
Jess scowled at me for a moment before subtly pushing me off her computer by moving her chair into me. Man; she bugs me "It might be because he's finally found someone who _won't_ play his heart to their needs" She began; I knew that was a stab at me.

I faked surprise and placed a hand on my heart; a smile on my face "Oh? Who?" I bent closer to her head and smiled sweetly at him.  
Jess turned around to face me and smiled as she said "Me"

I found that my stomach had found refuge down by my feet; my heart ached more then it usually does and I had the sudden, overwhelming urge to grab Jess by the hair and throw her to the ground. Although; I'm not too sure if it's really that sudden.  
"Really?" I asked; pretending that I didn't want to beat the crap out of her "You...and Becker" I turned to face the soldier as he walked into the room.

I saw him flash a smile at Jess before turning back to me; "Problem?" He asked, I could see bemusement in his eyes. The sick bastard was actually finding this amusing.  
"Many problems; many levels. I'm going to go have my meeting now with Prospero's head-case boss" I said before walking away; I felt sick. Like I just wanted to curl up and cry.

But I couldn't feel sorry for myself. Cause I brought it all on myself. I'm the one who told him that I loved him before leaving him. I'm the one who pushed him away. Instead I walked into Philip's office and closed the door behind me.

"You took your time" He commented from behind his desk.

"Bite me" I retorted; my voice not showing the snark it usually does. I don't want to be here.

Philip smirked before saying "I don't really understand why I haven't sacked you yet" He said in an off hand manner.  
I gave a shrug of my shoulder and replied "It's cause you'll miss my charismatic attitude towards life"

Philip now looked completely serious "Have you given more thought to what I've asked you to do?"

I shook my head; I thought that as soon as I said no, I actually meant it. Apparently I didn't "Not really no" I stated.

"What do you have left to lose?" Philip asked; placing his fingers in front of his lips and began moving them back and forth.

He was kinda right in that perspective; what did I have left to lose? Becker sure as hell didn't care. My brother was god knows where, and Mum; well let's say she doesn't care what I do anymore.  
I looked down at my feet and nodded "I'll do it" I whisper.

Philip got up with the biggest smile upon his face; he walked over to me and held out his hand. I'll give you the instructions later on. In the mean time, I'm going to get the Captain to teach you how to use a sniper rifle. Think you can handle that?"

I looked up; I shook my head "No. I'm not letting Becker teach me. No way. Get Matt; one of Becker's men. Just not him" I stated as I took a step back.

Philip's eyes narrowed and he reluctantly nodded "I'll ask Anderson when he gets back. I suggest you get some rest. You look like you need it" Now he was treating me right. Mainly cause he's gotten what he wants.  
I hate him.

I turned on my heels and walked out of the office. I looked over at the ADD where Jess and Becker were now laughing. Becker looked over and his shoulders immediately stiffened. His face was a neutral mask.  
I wonder if he knew...


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: ZOMG! 100 reviews! Finally! -Cheers- Anywho; I'm dedicating this chapter to _tymworm_** **who was my 100th reviewer.  
Keep them coming guys!  
**

**xxx**

**Chapter 24:-  
**_When you're like a single flower; who's colours have turned to shades of grey.._.

"You know I was a bit surprise when Burton asked me to teach you how to use these" Matt said when we were both standing in the armoury. Him holding and inspecting the MK.14 EBR gun and me standing there looking good. 

I looked over at him and saw him with his eyebrows risen "I like to keep you on your toes. Just when you think you have me figured out; WHAM! I throw something like this at ya" I smiled as Matt let one out himself. 

"First smile I've seen on your face in a while" He commented as he placed the gun on the table and placed his palms on either side of it. His eyes were deadly serious and his face was completely blank "I need to know something Myra" 

Oh God he's gonna ask me if I took that chocolate bar out of his locker the other day. I honestly didn't know that he would miss it; plus I was craving it. Oh; he's gonna punch me in the face now "Wh-What?" I stutter; putting another smile on my face.

Matt continued to look at me "Using a sniper is only for extreme cases in the ARC. And on top of that; we have soldiers trained for that kind of thing. On top of that you haven't been yourself lately. So I ask you; what's going on?" His eyes never once left my face. 

I looked down for a moment and thought about what I could tell him. I could say that I was in love with him; throw him off and change the subject completely; I could say I was training to be a soldier; and then he would ask Becker who'd have no idea what I was on about; or I could simply plead insanity and lack of sleep.  
I chose the latter. 

"I just haven't been sleeping well lately. And Plus; Philip thought that it would be a good idea that I learnt how to use one so I can help out...You know; in case the soldiers can't get there on time" I lied.

He looked at me for a moment; like he was sizing me up; before picking up the sniper and handing it to me "Let's get started"

Hours progressed and slowly; I was able to hit my target from 200 metres away. I let out a long sigh and placed the gun down on the table. My shoulder was getting sore from the kick back of the gun. I rubbed my shoulder and moved it in a circular motion "That was amazing" I smiled as I looked at the target. 

Matt smiled at me "You did really well. Becker told me you were a fast learner" He said; slowly taking the gun apart. I felt my face drop at the mention of Becker's name. What in the world was he thinking when he thought about seeing Jess. She was...I dunno...a harlot. A boyfriend stealing harlot...slag GAH! 

"Something you wanna get off your chest Myra?" Matt asked, bringing me out of my rage session. 

I shook my head and sat down on one of the benches. I placed my hands in my lap and looked down. The tears which had wanted to fall earlier now fell from my eyes "I just...I screwed things up so bad Matt. Not just with Becker but with everything" I felt him sit next to him and place his arm around me.

"How'd you mean?" Matt asked.

I wiped my eyes and looked up at the flickering light "I mean; I told Becker that...that I loved him...And then that same day I broke up with him" I sobbed harder as I remembered waking up with his arms; his cologne filling all my senses "It's stupid isn't it. And now he's with Jess and I have this stupid mission for Burton..." I cut myself off when I said that. My hands' flying to cover my mouth. 

Matt looked at me and removed his arm "Mission for Burton? What mission for Burton?" He asked; moving around to crouch down on the ground in front of me.  
"I-I can't say. Matt; please don't make me say" I begged him. I didn't want him to think any less of me; I didn't want him to think that I'm this...Killer. That I actually want to kill those people. That I want to kill the person I'm supposed to. 

Matt nodded and pulled me into a hug. I sobbed quietly into his shoulder. I heard footsteps in the doorway and turned my head to see Becker standing in the doorway; an indescribable look on his face. He looked at me, then the Matt, and back again before turning around and leaving. I placed my head back on Matt's shoulder and sobbed even harder. 

I don't even remember how long I was there for; all I know was that the next sound I heard was the alarm blaring around me.  
"Looks like we have an anomaly alert My. Are you sure you're okay to go out today?" Matt asked; gently prying me off him. Poor guy; I probably just ruined his shirt. Oh well; it doesn't really look that expensive anyways. Probably got it from Primark or something. 

"I'm sorry Matt. For...you know..." I motioned to his shirt which now had a slight wet patch on it. 

Matt shrugged it off and looked at me; his blue eyes showing concern "Are you sure you wanna come out today?"  
I nodded; maybe an anomaly and a dinosaur is exactly what I need "Yeah. I'm positive" I stood up and let out a long sigh; wiping my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt. Matt laughed and said "Maybe you should find a mirror; I'll wait for you in the garage" 

I smiled at him and watched his retreating back leave the armoury. I slowly followed suit; following the array of soldiers running out to the garage. I wondered why Matt was being so nice to me; why he was willing to help me. And why the hell was he so concerned about Burton giving me missions? I mean; I know they aren't the most humane missions; but apparently they needed to be done.

"Ready to go Matthew?" I smiled as I walked over to him, a smile on his face as he pulled open the driver's side door. 

"Everyone else has already left" He called out as he slammed his door shut. I smiled as I pulled open the passenger side door and slid in; I turned to face Matt and said "You know; I reckon if I drive that we'd probably pass them" 

Matt started the engine and laughed "Believe it or not Myra; I don't really feel like playing speedway today" The tyres screeched as he pulled out of the garage; I held on to the handle as the car sped down the road. 

Maybe everything happens for a reason...


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm still trying to decide whether I should pair Myra with Becker or Matt; cause while I love Becker; Matt has an awsome accent. Hahaha.  
Anyways; ENJOY!**

**Chapter 25:-  
**_As the day grows older I hear your voice; nothing stays for free..._

"Hey Becker!" I call out to the SAS soldier who was now charging an EMD gun. He looked over at me and rose an eyebrow "What?" He called back.  
I smiled, pulling out a rifle and held it up "Get a real gun" I finished with a chuckle.

There was a small smile on his face before as he turned back to the EMD. I grinned to myself as I placed some bullets in the gun. I looked up to see Abby watching me with a bemused expression on her face "So there's still feelings between you two then huh?" She asked.

I gave a small shrug "I dunno Abs. I mean; he's with Jess and me...I'm in a really bad place at the moment" I stated; slamming the car boot shut and placing the gun over my left shoulder.  
"He still loves you My. I mean; I see the way he still looks at you..." We started to walk towards the large abandoned hospital. There were no windows in the window frames; there was long grass and vines growing up the side of the old, red brick building. Graffiti littered the walls "...And I think you still love him too" She finished.

"Can we not talk about this now?" I asked as I placed my bluetooth device in my ear and placed the black box in my back pocket. I looked over at Matt who was giving orders to the team.

"Becker; Abby; Connor. You three take the first two floors. Myra; you and me can take the top two floors" He looked around at the group and nodded "Alright. Let's move out" I walked over to him as we both began to walk towards the entrance.

As we entered; I looked down and saw hundreds of tiny shards of glass where people had smashed the windows "I've always hated hospitals" I offered as we continued to walk to where there was a large staircase "And I hate stairs. You're joking?" I asked; letting out a small groan.

Matt rose an eyebrow at me "Look; do you wanna wait by the car then?"

"_Probably be safer"_ I heard Becker's voice through the bluetooth. He had been listening to the conversation. I gave a glare at what I don't know; and began to make my way up the stairs.

"Shut it action man" I grumbled as I made my way up the stairs. I held the gun up to my eye level and looked around. I looked over at Matt who pointed up stairs "I'm going up to the next floor" He said; continuing up the stairs.

I looked around the dark room. I was by myself; and if there was a creature incursion; it could come out at anytime and get me. I shook my head; shaking the thoughts away with it. I continued to walk around the room; my boots crunching on the broken glass beneath my feet. I looked down and something caught my eye.  
I crouched down and picked up a shard of glass; there was a large splatter of blood on it. I said quietly "Guys; I have blood up here"

"_I'll be up there in two"_ Becker said.

I nodded and continued to search the rooms. I was kind of terrified of what I may find. Because just metres from the first splash of blood I found; there was a larger, deeper red puddle of it. I swallowed back the bile which was rising and closed my eyes for a moment before opening them again. I let out a shaky breath before pushing open the door where the blood was in front of.

I let out a groan of horror at what I saw. There was the mangled body of a boy; he could be no older then fifteen. He was still in his school uniform. There were bite marks all over his body, blood splattered all around him. A look of pure shock on his face.

I turned around as footsteps behind me brought me to the presence of another. I spun around and saw the same look of horror on his face that I was sure was plastered on my own.  
Swallowing deeply; he said in a calm, soft voice "We have a creature incursion. Jess; where's the anomaly?"

"_Should be at the end of the corridor Becker"_

A hand on my shoulder pulled me back from the scene. Becker spun me around to face him; his eyes looking directly at me. I still couldn't speak. Of everything that I've done and seen; I'm sure this will be the thing that traumatises me. His hands were on either side of my face; making me look up at him "You okay?" He asked.

I tried to look behind me back at the scene but Becker's hands wouldn't let me. So slowly, I nodded and let out the breath I was holding "Aye. I will be" I said; feeling slightly uncomfortable under his gaze.

He lowered his hands and grabbed his gun "This way" He said; walking down the rest of the corridor.  
I wondered if his stomach clenched when he touched me; if he got butterflies when he looked at me.

Three pairs of running feet made me turn around to see Matt; Abby and Connor running towards us.

"You alright?" Matt asked me.

I nodded and said "Yeah" Quietly "As 'bout much as I can say for him though" I motioned to the door behind me and saw Matt look over my shoulder.

I heard Connor say "Oh God"

I couldn't agree more; he was just a kid. What do you tell their parents? That your kid was bunking off school and got mauled by a creature from another time? I highly doubt that would go down well.  
Matt pulled us all away from the scene and told Abby and Connor to secure the Anomaly before more creatures came though.

Matt tapped on my shoulder and led me back the way we came "We need to find the creature" He explained.  
"Yeah I know" I said dejectedly.

"I think we're both in need for a drink tonight. How'd you like that?" Matt asked.

I nodded. What would be the harm in that; your boss taking you out for a drink...you boss which you kinda sorta fancy. Famous. Last. Words.  
"Sounds good"

Boy did I regret that later on.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews! Love you all heaps and heaps!**

**Chapter 26:-**  
_Light up; light up; like you have a choice._

I let out a long yawn as I sat down in one of the large plush chairs; a steaming hot cup of tea in my hands. I rested my head back on the cushion and let a sigh cross my lips. I wanted to go home and sleep for a hundred years. Every muscle in my body was aching.  
After finding the body; the creature had come out and attacked us. If Matt hadn't been there then I suppose I'd probably be dead by now. My arm had a bandage wrapped around it; my chest felt like it had a thousand bricks sitting on top of it.  
Oh yeah; it's been a great day. Note the sarcasm.

"Um...Sorry; I thought this room was empty" I looked up and saw Jess standing there looking sheepish as she held a cup of something.

I waved a hand and winced "It's fine" I went to get up and winced as the stitches on my leg pulled "I was just leaving anyway" I placed the still full cup of tea on the coffee table and went to walk out.

"Myra" Jess called me back. I turned around and looked at her; I narrowed my eyes; wondering what her game was.  
"Yeah?"

She looked down at her cup for a second before looking back at me "What Becker and I have..." She licked her lips "It's nothing. It's just a physical attraction. Sex for two lonely people I suppose" She gave a small chuckle.

I stopped walking out the door and faced her fully; crossing my arms across my chest "Why are you telling me this?"

Jess seemed nervous now; she began tapping her high heeled foot on the floor "I know we've had our ups and downs. And I know my side was because you have this sort of...connection with Becker. Even now I see it. And I know we're supposed to be together or whatever. But he loves _you _Myra. I saw him today; when you were getting stitched and bandaged; he was pacing and asking everyone if they had heard anything about you" She let out a small chuckle "You'd have to be blind not to see how he feels about you" Jess chuckled to herself "Do you still love him Myra?"

This question caught me off guard; I never in a thousand years would have thought Jess would ask her that. I didn't know how to answer that so instead I said "It doesn't matter"  
Jess shook her head "It does. Because you two have this...bond. And it seems like nothing could come between you"

I let out a small laugh and shook my head "You know Jess; if I didn't dislike you as much as I do; I think we could have been good friends"  
Jess laughed "Right back at ya Myra" She gave me a smile before I left the room.

I think Jessica Parker and I may have finally come to an understanding.

"Ah; and she lives" Becker said as he came jogging down the hall towards me. I looked at him and gave a small smile. There was that all too familiar butterfly feeling in my stomach.

"It's because I'm invincible" I joked. We started to walk down the halls together. There was some unspoken question between us; like there was something that he wanted to ask me; but he wasn't too sure what it was.

Becker placed a hand on my shoulder and looked at me. His thumb rubbing up and down my shoulder. It was like he was reassuring himself that I was still there. I closed my eyes for a moment and breathed in a smell which was naturally his. All those nights when I woke up in his arms from nightmares. The nights when I woke up and he was there staring at me; watching me sleep.  
I felt something warm touch my lips; and before long I realised it was Becker's own. I wanted to deepen it; but the feeling was gone before I could react. When I opened my eyes, he was walking down the corridor.

I almost felt like fainting. The feeling of his lips on mine still burning on my skin; maybe he still does love me. Maybe everyone else was right for once. All I knew was that there was nothing more I wanted in the world then to be with Becker. But then I remembered Philip; I remembered what he wanted me to do. Who I had to kill.  
And then I wondered if Becker would want to be with a killer.

No.

He needed a sense of someone normal. Someone who he could grow old with and get a white picket fence and two kids; someone who wouldn't wake up screaming in the middle of the night.. Someone like Jess.

I closed my eyes and let out a shuddered breath before making my way towards the doors. What I needed right now was a pub.

* * *

The music blared in my ears as I looked down at my drink. I don't even remember what it was. I just ordered the first thing I saw. I looked over at the dance floor and saw many people dancing upon it. Each wearing less and less clothes the the next.  
As Agnes Carlsson's '_Release Me_' began to play; I downed the last of my drink and slid off my bar stool; stumbling slightly in my heels.

My dress came to just above my leg and it showed more of my cleavage then what I would usually be comfortable with. I walked into the centre and began dancing. I felt someone slip their hands on to my waist and looked up into the eyes of a guy with bright green eyes.  
"By yourself tonight?" He asked me.

I could feel his body rub against mine as we continued to sway to the music. My arms wrapped around his neck "Yeah. I am" I shouted over the top of the music.

"You wouldn't mind coming back to my place tonight then?" He asked me; biting my ear lobe and the earring which was in it.

I shook my head and spun around and faced him "Lead the way" I smirked; grinning widely as he took my hand and led me out of the crowd.


End file.
